Melting of Ice
by AmericaBlessGod
Summary: Escaping from her past, Kagome moved in with her cousins. Starting in a new school, she made new friends, and discovered a strange family with a secret. Will she fall in love and break the curse? Kagome/Hatori Inuyasha/Fruits Basket
1. New Beginning

**Melting of Ice**

**WARNING**: Kyo is a bit OOC. Because I am sorry but I don't swear. There will probably be substitutes to at least keep the attitude going. And if you really want, you can imagine him saying all the bad language you want.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned anything, it would not be on FanFiction.

Some of the basic ideas of parts have come from other stories that I have read. But I try to add my own twist to them. It is hard though when there are so many other fics out there. If you recognize anything please know that I had not meant for it to be like that.

**Summary**: Escaping from her past, Kagome moved in with her cousins. Starting in a new school, she made new friends, and discovered a strange family with a secret. Will she fall in love and break the curse? Kagome/Hatori Inuyasha/Fruits Basket

**Chapter One  
****New Beginning**

Kagome once again looked down at the piece of paper in her hand. She looked back up at the street name and house number. _This is the place. It looks different than I remember, _Kagome thought.

With her luggage in tow, Kagome walked up to the white, two story house and knocked on the door. Her blue eyes watched as the door was opened and her aunt greeted her.

"Kagome, you're here already? Oh, welcome, excuse me I was just about to start dinner. Well don't be shy, come on in." As they moved into the house, her aunt continued her questioning, "How was your trip here?"

"My trip was rather uneventful. But thanks for asking. It sure has been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Yes, a bit too long in my opinion. Now come in to the kitchen and let me get you a cup of tea, hmm? I had already boiled water for some tea of my own."

Kagome nodded and followed her aunt down the hall and into the kitchen.

"Have a seat Kagome. Your cousins should be home in a few minutes. School got out about a half-hour ago."

Kagome nodded and asked, "How are my cousins doing?"

"Oh, they are doing well I suppose. But you know your cousin's history."

Kagome nodded sadly and said softly, "Yes."

"Well, anyway, here is your tea. It's green I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, not at all. In fact, it is one of my favorites. Thank you."

"Mother we're home," came a voice from out in the hall.

"Oh! We are in the kitchen dears. And your cousin Kagome is here as well."

Kagome looked up as her cousins entered.

"Ah Kagome. And how are you today?"

"I am wonderful. And how 'bout you two?"

"We are both doing well. My...your electric signals have grown tremendously since last we met."

"Why thank you Saki. I will take that as a compliment," Kagome said with humor in her voice. "I see that your powers have grown stronger as well. What about you Megumi? Have you perfected curses yet?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I had recently found a test subject for one of my curses."

"Nothing too serious I hope."

"Not really. They will find that for the next few days; they will be unable to get the smell of rotten tomatoes out of their clothes."

Kagome laughed and smiled at them. They continued to catch up for the next hour until dinner was ready. Continuing afterwards over a bowl of ice cream and some homemade pie. Kagome was happy to be with her family. It had been such a long time since she had seen them. She missed it. And now with the quest in the past over with, well...

No! She would not think about that now. After all, one of the reasons she was here was to get away from the well and the memories it brought. No matter how hard she tried the memories still came up...

_They were losing and Kagome didn't know what to do. Her strength was leaving her fast and she was out of arrows. Sango had taught her to fight a little, but not enough to take on all of these demons. She was tired and running very low on both energy and her miko power. _

_Miroku had fallen a few moments ago and Sango was now standing over him; protecting him. Kirara flying around killing all the demons she could. Inuyasha was off fighting Naraku, and Koga was helping as best he could. But she could tell that they were losing. Badly. _

_Shippo was hiding behind a tree with a barrier that Miroku and Kagome had put up. Kagome had hoped to leave him with Kaede when the time came for the final battle. But Naraku had attacked when they were no where near her village. Fortunately, Koga was close enough to smell Naraku's vile stench, and came running as soon as he could. _

_They had been fighting for hours and everyone was getting tired. Kagome had just killed another demon with a reiki infused stick, when she heard Inuyasha yell out. She turned just in time to see him impaled on one of Naraku's tentacles. In the next moment she was up and running towards him. Not even noticing that her aura had grown around her and was purifying any and all demons who came anywhere near her. _

_Just as she reached Inuyasha, Koga was taken down as well. _No! _She thought. _This can't be happening.

_In the next moment, Sango was taken down by the numerous demons trying to get to herself and Miroku. She was covered to the point that Kagome couldn't see her anymore. Following after her mistress, Kirara was soon overcome by the multitudes of demons as well. _

NO!_ She thought frantically. Kagome looked around to make sure that Shippo was at least safe. But found that Kanna had penetrated the barrier and killed him. _

_She had tears falling freely down her face by this point. _They are all gone. All of my friends. And I did nothing for them. _Nothing!_

_Kagome looked up as she saw Naraku appear before her. Just as he was about to impale her, she put up a barrier that pushed him away. Startled, he had no time to react as she sent a powerful blast that covered the whole battlefield. Her emotions were on overdrive. Her friends deaths had effected her more than she had ever thought they would. She didn't even realize that she had done it until it was already over. _

_The blast killed every demon within a one-mile radius. Naraku, being the brilliant hanyou he was, had brought his heart with him. It too was purified in the blast. He was completely gone. Kagome feeling like she was about to pass out, walked over to the now purified Shikon Jewel._

_She fell to her knees and picked it up. Fusing the last shard with the rest, it glowed for a moment then died down. Kagome sat there and clutched the Jewel to her chest and cried. _All this pain and suffering for this one measly jewel? Why? Why did this have to happen? I wish that this had never happened. I wish that they had never died. It was all my fault. If I hadn't come here to begin with, this would have never happened. I don't care what happens anymore. I just wish that my friends were alive and well. Even...even if they don't remember me. Just as long as they are alive!

_Her wish was not completely selfless, and therefore did not destroy the Jewel. Instead it was sent back to where it was born. It was impossible to wish for a completely selfless wish. But Kagome's intentions were pure enough, and she sacrificed some of her own happiness, that the Jewel granted her wish. _

In the end her friends were revived. They had no recollection of who Kagome was. It was instead a nameless face who had "died" in the battle. Any memory of the Jewel was replaced. They thought they were fighting to rid of the evil that was Naraku. Which in a sense was true, but there was so much more to the story. A story only Kagome would ever know the truth about.

Kagome was returned to the future where she cried her eyes out for days. In the end, she realized that her friends were happy and alive in the past. And it was probably better that they didn't remember her. But the memories were still painful. To get away from them, Kagome was sent to live with her father's mother, her aunt and uncle, and her two cousins. They were all from her dad's side of the family, obviously, and each of the younger generation had inherited some sort of power. Most likely Souta would be getting his later on. Megumi already had his powers and Souta and him were around the same age.

Kagome was rather close to Saki when they were younger. Unfortunately, when Saki and her family moved to a different place to go to a new school, they didn't get much chance to see each other. But now Kagome was going to be going to the same school as Saki. And they were even in the same classes! (It was planned that way).

So now, Kagome was ready to start her new life in her new school. To forget about her time in the past and move on. Starting tomorrow, Kagome was going to Kawaia High.


	2. New School, New Friends

**Chapter Two  
New School, New Friends**

Kagome liked her new school uniform. The skirt was a dark blue, same with the long sleeve shirt that also had white trimming. But the best part? Her skirt came down to her knees! No more worrying if you were ever going to flash someone. Saki helped her get it. And she was very appreciative to her.

Her hair was in a braid, like Saki's, but it hung over her left shoulder instead of her right. And her bangs came down to frame her heart-shaped face. Looking at Saki and Kagome standing next to each other, it was easy to tell that they were cousins. Each of them had black hair, though Kagome's had a blue tint to it while Saki's had more of a purple tint. And where Kagome's eyes were a deep sapphire blue, Saki's were a dark amethyst purple.

Right now they were walking up the steps of her new school. It was fairly large, a bit smaller than Kagome's old one, but not bad. Saki had told Kagome earlier that she was going to introduce her to her two friends. Unfortunately, she would have to wait to talk to them at lunch.

* * *

So far Kagome liked her classes. Her teachers were nice, and the students acted normal enough. The only part that was bugging her, was this nagging feeling in the back of her skull. She could feel something dark in the school. Nothing like a demon, but it didn't feel like it belonged in this era. She would have to check it out later. But right now it was time for lunch.

Kagome had met both Tohru and Arisa, her friends called her Uo, earlier. But they didn't get a chance to talk at all. So here they were sitting in the shade of a couple of trees, on a blanket eating lunch. Kagome was learning a bit more about Saki's friends.

It would seem that Tohru had not been completely honest with Arisa and Saki. Tohru had been living in a tent, but then she ended up living with three boys. Arisa was not thrilled. Now Saki and Arisa were going to spend the night at their house to see if it was appropriate for Tohru to continue living there. And because Kagome had just moved there and wanted to spend time with her cousin, Tohru invited her to come along as well. It gave Arisa and Tohru the chance to get to know Kagome better and vice versa. Besides what's one more girl anyway? It couldn't cause to many problems. Could it?

* * *

Tohru had asked Shigure if it was alright for her friends and her friend's cousin to spend the night. He was surprisingly excited to let Tohru invite her friends over.

"High school girls. High school girls. One, two, three, four, High school girls." Shigure sang as he was washing the table. "Ah, I can't help but wonder what kind of girls these friends of Tohru's are."

"A Yankee and a Psychic," stated an orange haired, maroon eyed male, named Kyo, sitting to the right of a dark silver haired male with purple eyes, who went by the name Yuki.

That news stopped Shigure in his tracks. His black eyes were still fixed on the table.

"What about the other one Miss Honda? I do not believe we have met her yet," asked Yuki.

"Oh! Her name is Kagome and she is cousins with Hana. I don't really know much about her. We just met yesterday. Which is one of the reasons I invited her here today.

"You see she just moved in with Hana. And I didn't want to have to split them up just yet. Besides Hana has told me many great things about her." Before she could continue there was a noise from the door. "Oh, they're here." Tohru got up from her seat to get the door.

As Tohru was letting in her friends, Kyo decided to share his opinion on the situation, "I am thinking this was a bad idea."

"Just don't do anything stupid," stated Yuki with his eyes closed.

"Aarg, that goes double for you, you darn rat!"

"Yes, all of us would do well to be careful while they are here. Cause I wonder if either of these girls were to find out about the family curse, what would happen do you think?" Shigure asked seriously. He turned towards Kyo and Yuki as he continued. "At the very least, I suppose, Tohru would no longer be allowed to stay in this house." He paused and they all looked serious, but he continued again, "Well either way, something's bound to turn out. Que sera sera." he said with a small laugh.

"You just like hearing yourself talk, don't you?" stated Yuki. At this point Shigure was still slightly laughing.

"There's a dog." All laughing and movement stopped between the three young men and Tohru, after Saki made that observation. "Over there," she stated pointing behind Yuki.

Yuki and Kyo both slumped forward after that. They all thought that she had figured it out. Little did they know that, not only had Kagome seen their reactions, but she could see the dark auras surrounding the three of them. As well as some sort of animal spirit. And she could also see that, yes, there was a dog, two dogs. A real one and a "spiritual" one.

Keeping her suspicions to herself, Kagome sat down with the other three. Kagome was sitting by her cousin and across from Yuki, while Saki was sitting across from Kyo who was sitting by Shigure, who sat across from Arisa. Tohru sat at the head of the table.

Tohru started introducing her three friends and they began to talk about how they met Tohru. Kagome's explanation was rather short, so she spent the rest of the time listening to them talk and studying the three young men's auras.

_These were the two auras I had felt at school earlier today. And now I know why they felt so strange. But what is the dark feeling? I know I have felt something like this in the feudal era but what? And what was with the animals?_

As Kagome was pondering this, she missed when Shigure left and Tohru went to get a deck of cards. She listened as Arisa talked about her history with Tohru and why she felt bad that Tohru didn't come to her for help. After Kyo and Yuki explained that they thought Tohru just wasn't the type to put other's wellbeing and happiness before her own, Arisa and Saki began to see that, maybe, this place would be a good home for Tohru.

_Kind of reminds me of myself and my friends._ Kagome thought sadly. She never noticed the looks Saki was giving her, as she was too focused on her cup of tea to notice.

Before they could talk anymore about Tohru, she came back in with a deck of cards. They played for a few minutes before Arisa blamed Kyo for cheating. Though he claimed that he didn't.

Kagome watched amused as Arisa kept getting in Kyo's way and keeping him from the bathroom. Saki was shuffling the cards, so she missed it. But Kagome saw when Kyo and Arisa ran into each other. There was a _poof_ and Kyo was gone. Kagome would have jumped up in surprise, if her mind wasn't on overdrive remembering where she had felt that feeling before,

_A-a curse! It feels almost exactly as it did when Tsubaki placed the curse on me. Except it's not as dark or sinister as Tsubaki's. But then what's the trigger? And what happens? I saw Kyo disappear but where is h- Is that a cat? Then- then Kyo turns into a cat? _As Kagome sat there thinking she missed when Yuki got up to help and ended up transforming as well, but she did feel the shift in his aura. _So the animal "spirits" that I had seen over their auras, is the animal that they turn into. So that would mean that Yuki is a rat and Shigure is a dog. But why those specific animals? Wait! On the front porch I saw little rocks painted as the animals of the zodiac. Are those the animals they turn into? Are there more? Maybe it is a family thing? _

_But then what about the cat? I don't remember there being a cat. But I think I remember my grandfather telling me a story about the Chinese zodiac, something about a party and the rat tricking the cat into not going. Maybe that's why I don't remember it. That would also explain the reason Kyo's aura is a bit darker than the others. I wonder if his curse is worse or not? I couldn't feel too much of a difference with their auras. But when I focused I noticed that something was blocking Kyo's darker aura. But what? _

As Kagome thought this she looked up and noticed that Arisa, Tohru, and Saki were looking outside at the woods. She followed their line of vision and found Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure with no clothes on in the bushes. Shigure was currently rubbing his back with a pair of jeans. She watched as they finally got dressed and came back inside. Kagome would have asked about their curse, but from what she had seen. It was supposed to be a secret.

She would keep what she found to herself for now. But she _would _look into it more.

* * *

Later that night, as the girls were getting ready for bed, Kagome listened as Saki and Arisa talked more to Tohru about living here. Kagome didn't think that her input would help any. After all, she barely knew Tohru. She decided that she was a bit thirsty and she was going to go down stairs to get a drink.

"Excuse me. But I think I am going to get a drink of water. Would any of you like something as well?"

"No, thank you. I am afraid that if I have anything to drink at his time, it might disrupt my electric signals in the morning," said Saki.

"Ah, of course. What about you two? Anything to eat or drink?"

"Nah, I am still full from dinner. But thanks. By the way you did a wonderful job cooking dinner Tohru," complemented Arisa.

"What? Oh no, no, I didn't do anything special. It was just food. And I will come with you to help get something to drink."

Kagome waved her off and made her sit back down. "No, you stay here and talk with Arisa and Saki. I will get the drinks. But do you want anything?"

"Uh...oh! No, thank you."

"Very well. I will be back in a few minutes."

Kagome turned and left out the door. As she was turning the corner at the bottom of the stairs, she didn't see as Kyo was coming around the corner as well. They collided. Just before they hit the ground, Kagome subconsciously brought a thin layer of her reiki to the surface, protecting her from getting hit by the curse surrounding Kyo.

They landed and Kyo waited a few seconds for the transformation. But it never came. He looked up at the person on top of him and found Kagome glowing slightly. He was confused. Why was Kagome glowing? And why hadn't he transformed?

Once Kagome realized what happened, she brought her reiki back into her body. Unfortunately, because she was still on top of Kyo, without her reiki protecting both him and her. Kyo transformed. Kagome seeing that she was now on top of an orange cat, and practically squishing him quickly sat back.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen. It was an accident honest. All I wanted to do was get some water and then I fell on you I am so sorry. I think I am just going to get my water and go to bed. Goodnight."

Kyo confused at her reaction, wondered if she wore contacts and already took them off, or if it was too dark for her to see. Or if she was just too stupid to notice. Whatever the case he had to speak to Shigure. Because when Kagome was glowing, he wasn't transforming.

What he didn't know, was that Kagome had seen, but she still thought that it was supposed to be a secret. So she pretended not to notice. Hopefully he would forget about it and move on. But the likelihood of that happening was pretty slim. After all the world didn't like going easy on Kagome.

She had only been on top of him for a few moments. During that time she was able to distinguish what was blocking him from fully transforming. It was his bracelet. She also discovered, at least what she thought, was what caused them to transform. The bumping into or hugging of the opposite sex. Her hypothesis had not been fully tested, but she was pretty sure that she was right.

Having gotten her water, Kagome walked back up the stairs into Tohru's room. Seeing all three of them asleep on the bed, she grabbed some blankets and moved to sleep on the floor. It couldn't have been worse than sleeping on rocky ground after all.

Overall, Kagome had an interesting day. Meeting new people, making new friends, getting settled into her new home and school. And discovering a family that was cursed. What more could a seventeen year old girl want?


	3. Suspicions

******Chapter Three  
********Suspicions**

_Blink. Blink. _

_What just happened? _Kagome thought.

She was standing in front of the fridge. She had just pulled some eggs out to make some omelets for breakfast. And at some point in time, Yuki and Kyo had come down and started a fight. It was nothing like the fights that Shippo and Inuyasha had. No, this was a full out fists and feet type of fight. They stopped when they realized that they still had guests after Arisa and Saki entered the kitchen.

_Was I really that invisible? Or were they too tired to notice me?_

Kagome shook her head to get rid of those thoughts. It wasn't important. And she had to help make breakfast. She turned to the still frozen Tohru and walked over to "wake her up." Together they made breakfast and served it.

* * *

Breakfast was over and they were leaving. Apparently Tohru's friends approved, and agreed that living with the Sohma's, would be a good idea for Tohru. As Kagome was leaving, she watched as Kyo looked at her suspiciously.

She just smiled back and turned so she was facing all of them. "I want to thank you for letting me stay the night. I was grateful for the chance to not only spend time with my cousin and her friends, but to get to know you three as well." Kagome bowed and said another thank you before she turned to follow her cousin home.

Tohru decided to go do some more laundry, leaving the three men alone.

"Did you guys think that there was anything, I don't know, weird or different about that Kagome?" asked Kyo.

Yuki and Shigure looked over towards Kyo. But it was Shigure who answered, "You mean besides the fact that she is cousins with that physic. Not particularly. Why? Do you find something different about her?" Shigure started out kind of jokingly, but ended seriously.

Kyo looked down at the ground in thought. "Yeah. I was going to tell you earlier, but there was never an opportunity. Something happened last night."

"What? It couldn't have been that bad," asked Shigure jokingly.

"It wasn't bad. But I don't know if it was good either. It just... was. And I don't know what to think."

"Well you stupid cat, why don't you just tell us already."

"I was getting to it you darn rat!" Kyo yelled. He took a few breaths to calm down. "I came down to get a small bite to eat last night. And on my way back upstairs, I literally ran into Kagome on the way back up. She fell on me, and I didn't transform." Shigure and Yuki both had slightly shocked looks on their faces. "At least not right away. I looked at her and I could swear she was glowing. But once she realized she was on top of me, the glow disappeared. And I transformed into a cat."

"What did she do Kyo?"

"That's the weird part. She acted like nothing happened. So either she didn't see me because it was too dark or she uses contacts. Or my next guess would be that she's just stupid."

"Somehow I cannot see Miss Kagome as stupid."

"Yeah, well. Then how do you explain what happened? It was weird, and... I want to try it again. Being able to hug someone for more than a second, would be..." Kyo struggled with the right word but then mumbled out quietly, "...nice."

"Well, if what you say is true, and it wasn't a fluke. Then we may have to look into this. I will call Hatori and let him know what you found. In the meantime, I believe that I smell some tea being made." With that Shigure moved back inside.

Yuki was about to follow, before Kyo stopped him. "Hey." Yuki stopped and turned to see Kyo still looking thoughtfully at the ground. "Do you...do you think she may be the one? The one to lift the curse? Do you think that we may finally be free?"

Yuki looked solemnly at Kyo and replied, "I am not sure. I don't want to get my hopes up. But... I would like for it to be true. And for her to be the one to change our family. Tohru has already touched our family in many ways in the short time she has been here. We have been more open to others. But I don't think Tohru has the right power to break the curse."

"Yeah." Kyo looked up to Yuki and watched as he gazed out into the distance. "Hey Yuki. What if she did see me transform? What happens? And why wouldn't she say anything?"

Turning his head to look back at Kyo, Yuki answered, "I don't know. To tell you the truth, nothing like this has ever happened before, to the best of my knowledge. But I am sure we will get to the bottom of this. One way or another."


	4. Suspicions Confirmed

**Chapter Four  
****Suspicions Confirmed**

Kagome, Saki, and Arisa were walking home from the Sohma's house, when Arisa decided to start up a conversation.

"So Kagome, what did you think of the Prince and Orange-top?"

"The Prince?"

"You haven't seen it?!"

"Seen what?"

"The Prince Yuki fanclub. It's kind of hard to miss it."

"Do you mean those extremely annoying girls, who aren't worth even a second of my time to even consider?"

"Yeah, those girls."

"They follow Yuki around?"

"Yeah."

"Man, I kind of feel sorry for him."

"Kind of. But what did you think about the Prince and Orange-top?"

Kagome got a thoughtful look on her face as she pondered how to answer. "I like them. They seem nice. And I would like to get to know them better." She turned so that she could see both Arisa and Saki. She said with slight humor in her voice, "Plus, watching those two fight is pretty entertaining." _And I want to help them break their curse. I have a feeling, that, that is what I am supposed to do here. _

"Yes, and I would like to get a closer look at their family's interesting electric signals."

"What do you mean Saki?" Kagome asked, even though she was sure she knew what Saki was referring to.

"Yeah, what's so special about their signals Hana?"

"That's what I would like to find out. Kagome did you find anything... strange about their auras? I know you are better at sensing these things than I am."

"Not really." She struggled to find something else to say. She knew that they were different and that Saki knew it too, so she said the only other thing that she could while still keeping their secret. "Except, that they are stronger than most and have a fighting spirit. So their auras are a bit different then everyone else's."

"Hmm, that could be part of it. But I am positive that there is something else to the Sohmas."

"Well, Orange-top is just plain weird. So maybe it's just a family thing. And they are just a bunch of weirdos."

"Maybe." Kagome mumbled half heartily.

_Or maybe, they are cursed and just can't tell anyone. I am quite eager to get to know them better. As well as meet more of the family. I wonder if they know that I know? Hmm, I guess I will find out on Monday. _

* * *

Saki and Kagome were walking to school and were soon joined by Arisa. Kagome was rather excited to go to school. She wanted to see if Kyo acted any differently with her. That way she would know if he thought that she knew. Of course, she would act like nothing happened. Unless they asked her themselves; then she would tell them that she knew. And hopefully be able to find a cure for their curse. She just needed to learn more about it, then she could get rid of it. Hopefully.

Arriving at the school, they found Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru walking up to meet them. Kagome smiled at them and said hello. She glanced at Kyo to find him eying her out of the corner of his eye. She just smiled at him and turned to head inside the school.

Later at lunch while the others were eating outside, Kagome excused herself to go take a walk. Using the excuse that she hadn't gotten a full look at the school yet. Kagome stood up and walked away. She really wanted to go see the gardens, as well as find Kyo. For some reason he wasn't eating with them. She could sense him on the roof, but she didn't know how to get up there. After a few minutes, she found the stairwell and followed it up to the top.

Opening the door, Kagome found Kyo sitting against one of the walls. She walked up to him and sat to his right.

"Hey. Why aren't you eating with everyone else?"

He didn't even look at her when he replied, "I could ask you the same question."

"Oh! Well I wanted to see the rest of the school grounds. I never got to see them on the first day and the second day I was still getting used to this place. And well, this _is_ the third day. Besides...I wanted to find out why you weren't eating with us."

Kyo looked shocked at her explanation. He hadn't thought that anyone would even notice. They never usually did.

He turned away and said gruffly, "Yeah, well, you shouldn't have bothered. If I had wanted to eat with you guys I would have eaten with you. It just so happens that I was not hungry. Besides I wouldn't want to have to eat anywhere with that darn Yuki."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "But you eat with him at home."

"Aarg, that's not what I meant. I don't have a choice there, because we both live together. But here I can choose. And I don't want to eat with him."

"Well then. Why don't you move out?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Ooo-kaay. Well... I think I am going to head back. Are you sure you don't want to come? Tohru would like it."

"Nah, I am just going to stay up here for a bit."

"Alright if you are sure."

"Of course I am sure! I already told you I was going to stay here! So why don't you just go away now?!" He looked at her to see her with her head down and her bangs covering her eyes. Thinking she was crying, he tried to fix what he said. "Look I didn't mea–"

"All I asked was if you wanted to come eat with us! You really need to get your temper in check. You're almost as bad as Inu–" Kagome cut herself off before she said something she would regret. She sighed and said, "Never mind. I'll just never ask you to eat with us again. That should make you happy." As Kagome turned to leave she missed when Kyo made the motion of reaching out to her, but pulled back once he realized what he was doing.

* * *

The next few days were a bit awkward between Kyo and Kagome. The others didn't know what happened, but they were hoping that the upcoming festival would cheer them up.

Kagome helped Tohru run the rice ball stand. During that time some of the senior girls asked Yuki to put on a dress that they bought for him. Kagome thought it was funny, but she also felt sorry for him.

A few minutes later, Kagome felt two more auras like the Sohma's enter the room. Eager to meet another Sohma, she looked around until she found a small blonde haired boy and a tall dark haired man. He had his bangs covering the left side of his face. She was going to go introduce herself when another customer came over to buy a rice ball.

Kagome watched as the blonde, who she found was named Momiji, jumped on the stands and started eating the rice balls. She would have stopped him, but it was funny watching Kyo trying to get him off. After he had settled down a bit, Kyo and Tohru introduced Kagome and Momiji. She liked him. He was entertaining.

His animal appeared to be the rabbit, while the other Sohma's was a dragon. Kagome heard them call him Hatori.

Soon they were almost out of rice balls, but Kagome was sure that Tohru had made more. So she set out to find her and ask. She had disappeared a moment ago when Kyo took Momiji away from the crowds. Kagome found them in a room separated by a curtain. Just as she came around the curtain to where she felt Tohru's aura, there was a _poof_ and she was sure that one of the Sohmas had just transformed. The question was, which one?

* * *

Kagome's P.O.V.

I had just come around a corner to find Tohru on the floor with a small yellow rabbit on her knees. Not wasting a moment I rushed to Tohru to help her up.

"Oh Tohru are you alright? What happened? And where did this adorable bunny come from?" I already knew but I wanted to see what the other would say. Besides I was pretty sure they still thought that I didn't know. I wasn't going to let them know that I knew.

Unfortunately, the _poof_ attracted the attention of everyone else. And I knew that it was more important to get Momiji out of there than for the Sohmas to know that I knew. Their secret had to be kept safe after all. So I grabbed Momiji's clothes and hid them under my apron, while Tohru and Kyo tried to come up with an excuse.

I took Momiji to the nearest empty classroom so he could transform and change. I set him down on the floor.

Looking sternly into his eyes I said, "Momiji you shouldn't have done that. You could have gotten in trouble. And you might still." Momiji looked up to me in surprise. I guess he really didn't know that I had figured out that they were cursed. I smiled at him and pulled out his clothes.

"Now, I am going to help you transform back. And then you are going to get change alright?" His little bunny face looked up to me in wonder.

"Can you do that?"

"I don't really know. But I am going to try. I have an idea on how to do it. Do you want me to try or do you want to wait?"

"No, no, I want you to try. But you know that I will not have my clothes on after, right?"

"Yes, that is why I am going to close my eyes while you get dressed. Ready?"

"Uh-huh."

I smiled and concentrated pulling my powers to the surface. Once there I pulled Momiji to my chest and waited until I heard the _poof _sound. After that I let him go so he could change into his clothes. He needed to hurry. I felt Hatori, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru looking for him.

I felt as he finished and turned to face him. He was looking at me with a contemplating look on his face. I could tell he wanted to ask me something, so I decided to help him along.

"Is there something you need Momiji? You family is looking for you and I bet they are worried."

"Kagome, how did you know I was Momiji?"

"I found out about the curse on my own. And I could tell that you were the bunny. Besides, your clothes were right there. It was pretty obvious."

"You already knew about the curse? Then how come I never heard about you?"

"Because you are the first one I have ever told. I was going to keep it a secret that I knew, but I figured that you needed my help more."

"How-how did you make me transform back?"

"Oh! I suppose I can tell you. You see I have these special powers that make it possible for me to tell what animal you are, as well as hug you without the fear of you transforming. But that doesn't mean you can just come up and hug me. If I am not ready, you will transform."

"You mean... that I can hug you again?"

I laughed at that, "Of course silly. Now come on, we need to get you back."

I stood up to leave but was stopped when Momiji grabbed my hand. I looked down at him, he was only a few inches shorter than I, to ask what he wanted but he beat me to it.

"Do you...do you think I could have a hug?"

I was rather shocked and it showed, but then my face soften and I pulled my powers to the front again.

"Of course you can." I opened up my arms and let him jump into them. He had tears in his eyes as he hugged me.

"I have never been able to hug my mother. And I never knew what it felt like. But I think I know now."

My tears started falling down my face after that. He reminded me of Shippo, and I missed him. I pulled back when I felt Hatori and the others reach the same hall.

"Well just ask me when you need a hug alright? But I think it is time to leave. Hatori is right outside the door."

"Okay. Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell Hatori about you?"

"I believe that he was going to find out either way. So you might as well."

"Really?!"

"Yes, really."

"YAY! Ha'ri! Ha'ri! Guess what?!"

"Momiji not here. What if someone heard you?"

"Oh! Oops."

"Momiji where have you been?" asked Hatori as he came into the classroom. His face was set in a displeased expression.

"I have been with Kagome! She is really nice and I like her very much. Can we come visit her again? Please?"

Hatori looked at me suspiciously, and I just smiled secretively.

"We will see. But for now we need to go. I have to check on Akito."

"Awwww! I wanted to get to know Tohru and Kagome more."

When he said that, Tohru came into the room. I watched as Hatori sighed and said, "I will give you a few moments to say your goodbyes. But then we need to leave."

"Oh alright."

While Momiji talked a bit with Tohru, Hatori was having a conversation with Yuki and Kyo. I had a feeling it was about me. After a few moments, Hatori called Momiji back. I watched as he turned to me with a questioning look and I smiled and nodded. A moment and a smile later Momiji was jumping into my arms. The others were freaking out about trying to stop him. You should have seen their faces when Momiji didn't transform.

After a bit Momiji let go and walked out the door with a still frozen Hatori in tow.

"Bye Tohru! Bye Kagome!"

"Bye Momiji! It was nice meeting both of you. Come visit sometime."

"Don't worry I will drag Ha'ri if he doesn't bring me."

"I am sure you will. Bye!"

Once they were gone, I turned to the other three, who were still frozen in shock. I decided to snap them out of it. So I went over to Kyo and knocked him over the head.

"Hey! What in the world was that for?!"

"Well neither of you guys were moving, so I decided to make sure you weren't dead."

"Yeah, well then why did you hit me? Why didn't you hit Tohru or the darn rat?"

"I would never hit Tohru. And as for Yuki, I think he has been through enough for one day. Speaking of which. The festival _is _still going on. And if we don't want to miss it, I suggest we get going."

With that I left them standing in the classroom. A few minutes later they showed up at our booth. By that point I had already forgotten about the extra rice balls, fortunately someone else was able to find them.

The rest of the festival went rather smoothly. It wasn't until I got paged to the main office, that my day started going down hill.


	5. Meeting at the Sohma House

**Chapter Five  
Meeting at the Sohma House**

Apparently Tohru was also paged, but that was after I had already left the office. I ended up being paged by Hatori. Wow! What a shocker. Not! I had already felt his aura from almost a mile away. He never even left the building. Besides I knew something like this was bound to happen. But that doesn't mean that I liked it at all. Now I was expected to visit the Sohma's house on my next free day. Which would probably be tomorrow after school. Oh joy.

* * *

There I was, standing in front of the gate that would lead to the Sohma House. It was kind of cold out. After all New Years was coming up. Fortunately, I was wearing a nice warm goat-skin coat, a knitted scarf and hat, my grandmother made it for me for Christmas a few years ago. I was surprised it still fit. Adorning my feet were some nice thick, warm boots. Mmmm.

I looked back up at the dark, cold looking gate. Maybe I could just turn around? Nah, that would never work. I was sure they already knew I was here. And were laughing at me for not doing anything. Besides, I would still have to come back another day.

Well here goes nothing. I was just about to knock on the door when it was opened. Thinking fast, I quickly pulled my powers out just before Momiji collided with my chest.

"Kagome you're here!"

"Hello Momiji. What did I say about jumping on me when I'm not prepared?"

"Sorry. But I was so excited. And besides you caught me and I didn't transform."

I sighed as I put him on the ground. "That was only because I have fast reflexes. But that may not always happen, so you need to be careful."

"Oh alright. Well come on Ha'ri is waiting for you."

As I followed Momiji through the compound, I noticed how much larger it was inside then it appeared to be from the outside. While we were walking I felt someone's gaze on my person. Looking around I found someone hanging partially outside of his window. Didn't he know that he could get sick like that? He was not wearing the proper attire for having the window open. But more importantly, why was his aura so dark? It was almost like, the curse was started by him. But he looked no older than Hatori, so that couldn't be possible.

Before my thoughts could go any farther, Momiji brought me back to the present.

"Well this is Ha'ri's house. I can't go in because he wanted to talk to you alone. But I will see you afterwards, okay?"

"Of course Momiji. I wouldn't leave without giving a hug goodbye."

I watched as he skipped off somewhere. He was so cute. I was surprised to hear that he was only a year and a half younger than myself. Anymore thoughts on Momiji's age were brought to a halt once Hatori opened his door. I smiled at him, but he didn't return the gesture. I shrugged as he turned his back and walked back into the house. Following suit, I took off my boots and hung up my scarf, hat, and coat, leaving me in only my blue sweater, fuzzy socks, and jeans.

I walked over to where Hatori was looking outside at the, now snowing, sky. He turned when I entered and moved to his chair. I stood there while he was just looking at me. I started shifting slightly, not liking the attention he was giving my person. I decided that I had enough and was going to break him out of whatever thoughts he was thinking.

"Um, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

He shook himself out of his thoughts, and began to speak, "Yes, I want to know who told you about the Sohma family curse."

Very direct wasn't he?

"Nobody told me. I found out on my own."

"How? It is not that obvious. Even if one sees us transform, it is not possible to know that it is a curse."

"Well..." I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, trying to decide on how much I should tell him or even if I should. I sighed once I realized, that yes, if I wanted to help them; I was going to have to tell him. "You see... it's a long story."

He sat back farther in his chair and slightly narrowed his eyes at me. "I have time."

"Yes, well... first off I live on a shrine, and I come from a family of holy decent. For many years there have been no children born with these said holy powers. But when my mother married my father, they had me.

"You see my father comes from a strange family. His side of the family all have either had, or had kids who had, 'special powers.' Somehow having my father's genes, as well as my mother's, made my holy powers come forth. I will not tell you how I found out that I even had holy powers, as it is a long and impossible story. But with my powers I had sensed the curse that surrounded your family.

"I first discovered this when I spent the night at Shigure's house. Tohru had invited Arisa and Saki to spend the night. Well actually they kind of invited themselves. But anyways, because Saki is my cousin and I had just moved here, Tohru didn't want me to be left out. So she invited me to come along as well. There I met Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure. The minute I saw them I noticed that they had strange auras about them. After much thinking, I had realized that it was a curse that was surrounding them. I also noticed that they carried with them, what appeared to be, the 'spirits' of a certain animal. After thinking more about it I realized that they were the members of the Chinese zodiac.

"But then I noticed that Kyo's aura was being obscured by something. It took me awhile, but I finally figured out that his bracelet was what was holding in his more... how should I say this? 'Evil' aura? No, it is not really evil it is just... dark. After I saw them transformed I put in a hypothesis on how the curse was activated. And later that night I was getting a drink and I ran into Kyo. We fell, and my holy powers came to the surface trying to 'protect me' but all it did was prevent Kyo from transforming.

"I am sure that you have already heard this part, as I can imagine that Kyo told Shigure. And from what I understand Shigure talks to you. I do know that Kyo either thought I was blind or stupid. I can assure you that I was neither. I was pretending not to notice, for his sake. I wasn't sure if you wanted more people to know about the curse or not. And from me being here, I can conclude that you don't wish others to know?"

"That is correct. However, if what you say is true, than why did you help Momiji yesterday when he transformed?"

"I figured that keeping his secret was better than not letting you know that I knew about the curse."

"I see. And what, Miss Higurashi, are you planning on doing with this information, if you are allowed to keep your memories?"

I just smiled slightly at him. He didn't need to know that it was impossible to erase or alter a miko's memories. "I plan on working closely with you, and all the Sohmas involved, to come up with a cure for this curse."

He looked slightly shocked. I guess he wasn't expecting that to come out of my mouth.

"And why would you want to help the Sohma family? What could you gain from doing such a thing?" he said rather testily.

"I told you I am a miko. We help those we can. And I don't expect to get anything from this. I just want to help your family. A friend of mine was once cursed and it ruined his whole life. The curse killed both his father and grandfather. And once I realized that your family was cursed. I decided that I was going to help you. Whether or not you want it."

"How do I even know what you are saying is the truth?"

"Do you need more proof? You have already seen Momiji hug me without repercussions. And I told you how I found out. Kyo's story can attest to what happened that night. What more would you like me to prove? Do you want to see me heal something as well?" By this point I was breathing a little harder than normal. He got me so... so not really mad, but close to it.

"You can heal?"

Taking a deep, calming breath I answered, "Yes, it is part of being a miko. We can use our powers to find what needs to be healed, and heal it. Just like I can see that your left eye is practically useless and normally wouldn't be able to be fixed. But my miko powers are not normal."

"You mean you would be able to heal my eye?" he asked me incredulously.

I nodded slowly. "Yes, if you would like I could start now."

He looked both skeptical and cautious. I sent him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. If I had wanted to hurt you; I would have already done so. Trust me." He still looked like he wasn't going to accept so I said, "Look, if it doesn't work, what are you going to lose? Your eye is already practically useless, so what would I be harming?"

After a few more moments of cautious consideration, he finally relented. "Fine. I will let you try. But if I feel like you are not fixing it, than it will end. I will erase your memories and you will stay away from the Sohmas. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly." I looked over to the futon folded in the corner. "Now do you want to lie down? It would be more comfortable and make it easier for me in the long run."

He just gave the briefest of nods before he got up and pulled the futon out. Directing him to lie down, I sat by his side. "Now, this may twinge a bit, and it may sting at some point. Just know that it is supposed to feel like that, alright?" He nodded but his body was still tense. I sent a bit of my healing powers into his body to help him relax a bit. "You need to relax. I cannot work fully on you if your body is rejecting me. And if you are so high strung than your body _will_ reject me. So just relax and just feel. Alright?"

I watched as he gave a slow nod. He was already starting to fall prey to my healing powers relaxation abilities. He should be asleep in a few moments. Than I would be able to completely work on his eye.

After I was sure he was asleep, I moved his hair to the side to study his face. He truly was a beautiful man. He kind of reminded me of Sesshomaru. They were both extremely beautiful for males, almost to the point it should be illegal. But yet, they were still so completely... male. And of course they were both too old for me. So even if I thought Hatori was a gorgeous and intelligent man, there was absolutely no way that we could ever be together. Ever.

Besides, once I removed the curse I would probably never see him again. So I would not get my hopes up. Nope I was not even going to think about him in that way. But I already knew that it was too late. _Sigh,_ it was going to be _extremely_ difficult to work with him after this. And I had only met him yesterday! But back to the matter at hand.

I opened his left eye and placed my right hand on the left side of his head, and my left hand over his injured eye. Concentrating, I slowly pushed my healing powers into his eye. Finding and mending the broken veins and blood vessels, along with the optic nerve and retina and cornea. It took several hours of meticulous work. Having to concentrate and work slowly so as not to damage any part of the eye, took most of my energy away. Now all I wanted to do was go home and sleep.

But I couldn't do that. At least not until he woke up. Which could take awhile. Besides I promised Momiji I would say goodbye, and I didn't know where to find him. So I decided to go sit outside and watch the snow falling. I always thought the snow was beautiful. Maybe I would just lie down for a bit? Just a small nap?

* * *

Hatori's P.O.V.

I woke up to find that my vision was better than it had been in years. Even before the accident, my vision was never this clear. Kagome truly was a miko if she could do this sort of miracle. And maybe she would be the one to break the curse after all.

Speaking of which where was she? I stood up to look around, hoping to find a clue as to where she had gone. I was going to walk to the front door to see if her belongings were gone or not. Before I made it there, I found her lying outside on the porch.

I quickly went to her side, thinking that something may have happened. But was pleasantly surprised to find her sleeping.

She looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake her. But it was getting late, and she needed to get home.

I shook her shoulder to wake her up. When that didn't work, I started to call her name. After a few minutes she finally started to wake. She looked around for a few moments with bleary eyes before she turned her head and her beautiful blue eyes were focused on me. There was just something about those eyes that I found irresistible. Even after only meeting her yesterday, I found that I could have gazed into them for hours on end.

It took her a few moments for her to come around, after she did, she looked up at me with still slightly fogged over eyes. When she noticed that I was slightly leaning over her; she backed away with a blush on her face.

"Oh sorry. I didn't know I had fallen asleep." She got up and waited until I was standing as well, the blush still present. "Um...oh! How is your eye?"

"It is better than it has been in years Miss Higurashi, and I thank you sincerely. I am sorry if I doubted your abilities before. But you must understand that our lives have not been easy. It is hard to trust other people and it is even harder to find those that will do anything without compensation."

"No, it is perfectly alright. I'm sorry for blowing up on you like that. I shouldn't have reacted that way. I was just frustrated and I was taking my frustration out on you. Sorry. It is sad, but true, that it is hard to find someone you can trust these days. But I will do everything in my power to break this curse so that you and your family can live normal lives."

"And I have every reason to believe that you will work to the best of your ability. Now it is getting late. I would ask you to stay to dinner. But only members of the Sohma family are allowed."

"What time is it?" Looking at a clock that was located on my desk, her eyes took on a rather humorous size. "It's already 5:43? I really must be going. And don't worry about me not being able to stay for dinner. I completely understand. I have to get home now anyways." As she said this I watched as she moved to the front door to get her hat, scarf, coat, and boots on. "And thanks again for giving me a chance. I really do want to help your family."

"Not at all Miss Higurashi. But I must warn you, that it is ultimately Akito's decision whether you are allowed to help us or not."

"Yes, it is. And please call me Kagome. The 'Miss' makes me sound funny. Speaking of which I am going to have to remind Yuki not to call me that either," she mumbled the last part to herself.

"Only if you call me Hatori." I watched transfixed as she smiled at me.

"I think I can manage that. But right now I really must be getting home." With a wave and a smile, she was gone.

_Had I really started to fall for this small slip of a girl?_ I looked back in the direction she had left. Yes, I believed I was starting to fall for one Kagome Higurashi. Even though she was almost half my age, that didn't seem to matter at this point. But I wouldn't dwell on it. A relationship like that could never possibly happen between us. It just wasn't right.

But I couldn't help but hope, that someday, something could come of this. Even if they were just empty wishes. As I thought more about her, I knew that I would not let Akito know of her. She would be the one secret that the Sohmas kept from Akito.


	6. Another Sohma

**Chapter Six  
Another Sohma**

Kagome's P.O.V.

I had arrived home in time to get a short lecture about staying out to late without calling first. I was only an hour later than I said I was going to be... Okay fine! I was an hour and a _half_ later than I said I would be. Big deal. My aunt didn't have to go all crazy over it. And then there was Saki. She wasn't even talking to me now. Let's just say, that dinner was even more quite than it normally was. And that was saying something. Especially since my family never really talked. I always wondered how I fit in so well. After all, I was not the quietest person around. Hehehe–ahem anyways.

After dinner I went up to my room to finish my homework and to think. Think about the Sohmas and my future. _Now that a future in the past is not an option. What do I really want to do? I like to help people, and I like history. But you can't really find a job with both of those involved. I could always be an archaeologist or historian and a doctor on the side. Yeah... that would never work. And with all the days I missed school, I highly doubt any college would take me as I was. _

As I thought more about my future, a picture of Hatori's peaceful face came to mind.

_Aarg, why do I have to think about him now? We can never be together! It would never work! So I need to just forget it! Forget it! Forget it! Forget it!_

It wasn't working. _Sigh, _I decided that maybe thinking wasn't the best idea at the moment. So I changed to go work on my homework instead. After that was done I started to think about the curse.

There had to be some way to break it. But how? When I broke Tsubaki's curse on me, it just sorta happened. And I didn't even think about it. But now, I had to think. My brain was hurting from all this thinking. I decided to start by spending time with the Sohmas. Maybe being around them could help me figure out how the curse worked.

I would start tomorrow at school. Besides, I wanted to get to know Tohru too. She was really nice and I wanted to get to know her better.

But for now, I was going to sleep.

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since my meeting with Hatori, and everything had been going well. I got to get closer to both Yuki and Kyo, and found their company quite enjoyable. Tohru was an amazing person to be with, and I could see why Saki hung around her. Though I felt bad. It seemed to me like I was taking away Saki's friend. But she assured me that it was alright. Still...

Our school was having an endurance run today and I was actually rather excited. I hadn't had a good run in awhile.

The girls were about to take off, when the coach asked me over to talk for a bit. Nothing big, he just asked me a few questions about my health. It was all grandpa's fault for making up all of those sickneses. _Sigh, _it looked like I would end up running with the boys instead. Oh well, this way I could run with Yuki and Kyo. Maybe I would catch up with Tohru. Arisa wasn't at school, she decided that today would be the perfect day to skip. And Saki was most likely already sitting on the side of the road getting the cards ready for a game.

_Sigh, _was I the only girl I knew who was taking this seriously? Well there was Tohru. But she was always like that. That was one part about her I loved. Her enthusiasm.

Kyo was stoked and ready to take off. It looked like he was going to make this a race between Yuki and himself. He was so excited to prove that he was better than Yuki.

And Yuki? Well... he didn't look so great. I asked if he thought he should be running. But he just waved me off saying that he was fine. I didn't believe him, but I wasn't going to try and stop him. Besides I would be running right next to him in case something happened.

The gun was fired and Kyo and Yuki took off. Surprised by their speed, it took me a moment to start running. But run I did. I caught up to them just as Kyo was tripped on a rope and landed flat on his face. Ouch! That had to hurt.

"Kyo are you alright?" I asked as I made it up to Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and some other Sohma that I hadn't met yet. His hair was rather interesting, like all the Sohmas. They either had odd colored hair, eyes, or were just extremely beautiful. And, no, I was _not_ thinking of Hatori at all.

Anyway, his hair was white on the top, but black in the back. I would have to say that the color was perfect for his animal. Seriously, the cow? How perfect could you get? And his clothes matched too. He was wearing a white trench coat type of thing, a black shirt and pants underneath, and he had red and white gloves. Was he trying to be indiscreet? It really didn't appear so.

After Kyo was standing he started yelling at the cow. I looked back to see the crowd of boys getting closer. So I suggested that we move this somewhere else. Besides, it looked as though Yuki could use a break. He really wasn't looking well. Maybe I would send him home? I would wait first, but if it looked like he wasn't getting at least a bit better. I was taking him home, no questions asked.

As Kyo and Hatsuharu, I learned his name a bit earlier, got ready to fight. Yuki, Tohru, and I stood off to the side. I watched intrigued when Kyo provoked Hatsuharu enough to turn him into what they called Black Haru.

Apparently, when he got like that, it was impossible for anyone to calm him down. And from what I heard, he was even worse than Kagura. I didn't even know who exactly that was. But I believed I had heard about her once when Kyo and Tohru were discussing occurrences at home. Oh well, it obviously wasn't too important.

Kyo and Haru had been fighting for a few moments, when I decided that it was probably time for them to stop. How I was going to stop them? I didn't exactly know. But I had an idea I wanted to try.

Walking towards Haru and Kyo after they had separated, I stood in between them and put my hands up in a placating manner.

"If you two do not stop fighting this minute. I will have to use force."

Kyo, knowing what I was capable of after being around me for a few months, backed off quickly.

"Hey cat why are you backing off? Are you still scared?"

"Shut up you idiot. I am not going to mess with Kagome. She can do some pretty scary things when she wants to."

"Yeah? What could a little girl do? She is just a girl. Unless you are afraid that she would hug you? Ha ha that's rich. You really are a sissy cat."

"Don't speak about something you have no knowledge of cow," I stated plainly.

Black Haru stopped and looked at me confused. "How did you know what I was? Or even that I was a zodiac?"

I smiled cheerily, making the other three wonder about my mood swings. "I could tell. Besides have you seen what you are wearing?"

That seemed to get Black Haru back in the mood. "What? You got a problem with the way I dress? If you have something to say why don't you just come out and say it?"

I just looked over to Yuki and asked, "Is he often like this?"

Yuki and Kyo just nodded.

"Hey, I was talking to you girl! Or are you just ignoring me because your scared? Ha ha ha, I knew you were just as scared as that little scaredy cat."

"Hey! Don't drag me into this you stupid cow!" fumed Kyo.

"Are you seriously afraid of this girl? What is the worst she could do? She looks rather weak to me. And you even took all that time training too. What did they teach you up there in the mountains? How to run away from a woman? Ha ha ha ha."

By this point Black Haru was standing in front of Kyo. I decided that I really didn't care for this Black Haru. He was rather annoying and rude. Besides how many times had he insulted me already? I was going to teach him that you didn't mess with a woman.

Women didn't need physical strength. Especially if they had amazing miko powers that had the ability to, literally, shock some sense into their opponent.

I walked over to Black Haru, who was still talking (arguing) with Kyo, touched his shoulder, and sent a jolt of miko powers into his system. The result? The feeling that his body was being electrocuted. Of course it didn't have any lasting effects, but it was enough to send Black Haru running, letting White Haru have free reign once again.

I watched as Haru stood up from the ground; he had fallen when he was shocked. He looked around and asked, "What happened?"

"Are you kidding me? You turned into Black Haru and almost got yourself fried!" yelled Kyo.

That was actually a rather ridiculous notion. My powers would not fry him. Maybe burn him to a crisp if I added the right amount, but never fry him. You needed oil or grease to fry something.

As Kyo and Haru got into a slightly lighter argument, I was contemplating the idea of leaving them and continuing the endurance run.

All of my thoughts were brought to a screeching halt when I saw Yuki slowly fall to his knees with Tohru frantically checking on him. I knew he shouldn't have run.

Not wasting a moment, I made my way over to the group of, now four, teens. Once I heard Haru mention his bronchial tubes condition, I immediately, but gently, pushed them out of the way and laid Yuki down on the grass. Not only did he have a cold, but he also had poor bronchial tubes. I thought I had heard mention of this at one point, but it was so fleeting that I hadn't given it much thought. But right now, Yuki needed my help.

I put my hands over his chest, right above where his lungs were located. I used my reiki to search out and find the damaged organs. Once located, I set about sending calming and gentle waves of energy in to repair the damage. Meanwhile, the three teens stood off to the side and watched, transfixed, as Yuki's breathing became easier and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

"We need to get him home and to bed. Tohru, I am going to make him transform. It will be easier to transport him that way. Could you get his things from school for him?"

"Sure!"

"Thanks. Now Kyo, could you show Haru how to get home? I am going to take a taxi. And if Haru truly was missing for three days, then no doubt that the main house is not to pleased."

"No, I am going with you. I want to make sure that Yuki gets home safe. And that he is alright," stated Haru.

"Fine, you can come. In that case, Kyo would you mind escorting Tohru home once school is out? I will make sure that Yuki is well taken care of."

"Yeah sure. Just make sure the stupid cow doesn't get you lost. Are you sure you remember how to get to Shigure's?"

"Yes, I remember. I have been there quite a bit these past few months. And I have no doubt that I will be there in the summer as well. But that is more than a month away, and I don't need to be thinking about that at the moment. Right now we need to get Yuki home."

With that, I received nods from the other three. I walked over to Yuki and hugged his body close enough to make him transform. Once done, I carefully picked him and his clothes up, turned to Haru and we both took off in the direction of Shigure's house.


	7. A Sick Sohma

**Chapter Seven  
A Sick Sohma**

Third Person P.O.V.

Once Kagome and Haru made it to Shigure's house, Kagome rushed upstairs without even looking for Shigure. She set him down on his bed, covered his little rat body with the blanket, closed her eyes and concentrated her powers on transforming him back.

Making sure Yuki was well covered with his blanket, Kagome turned to his dresser and pulled out some pajamas for him to wear.

"Haru, I need to you to change Yuki into these pajamas please. I am going to go downstairs to let Shigure know what has happened, and to get Yuki some medicine. I am also going to start making him some tea and soup. Would you like anything while I am down there?"

"No, thank you. I am fine. Besides I want to stay with Yuki right now."

Kagome nodded and agreed, "Yes, I believe that he would like your company. Well, you get him changed and I will be right back."

With that, Kagome left the room closing the bedroom door on her way out. She went down stairs, passing Shigure on her way to the kitchen.

"Oh Kagome. And what is my little flower doing here? And where are dear Yuki and Kyo?"

Kagome looked blankly at Shigure and answered, "Shigure. I am not your 'little flower' that is Tohru."

"Oh that's right. You are my little butterfly. I remember now. But then where is my little flower, Kyo, and Yuki?"

Kagome just shook her head exasperatedly with a small smile on her face. "Yuki decided to go to school today, even though he was coming down with a cold, as I am sure you were aware of." Kagome said this as she made her way to the kitchen and started boiling water for some tea, and got ingredients together for some soup. "We had an endurance run today. I told him not to run, but he insisted. Even Tohru tried to stop him. He claimed he had to, or else he wouldn't hear the end of it from Kyo. Anyway, during the run, Hatsuharu showed up and tripped Kyo, causing the three of us to stop running. Tohru had already been with Haru at the time. It turned out that Haru had gone looking for Kyo three days ago, but got lost. So he has been missing from the main house for that long.

"Anyway, during the break in the run, Haru and Kyo started to fight. I stopped them for a bit, but they started back up again. It was at this time that Yuki fell to his knees. He was having trouble breathing. Between Haru, Tohru, and Kyo, I was able to learn about Yuki's bronchial tubes. So I went in and used my reiki to heal them. He was breathing much clearer after that, but I knew that he had to get home. I transformed him to a rat and carried him here. Haru is upstairs changing him into some pajamas. While I make him some tea and start some soup."

Shigure took on a rather serious look. "I see. Well I should call Hatori and let him know what has happened." He didn't miss the slight stiffening of Kagome's form at the mention of Hatori's name. But she quickly relaxed again once she realized what she did. Shigure had to wonder at that. He was beginning to think that there was something between them. After all, Hatori had said that they would not tell Akito about Kagome's powers. It made him wonder... He would think about it a bit later, right now he had to worry about Yuki.

"Are you sure you have to bother Hatori with this? I may not be a registered doctor, but I know how to heal a simple cold. I also know that Hatori is most likely busy treating his other patients. He doesn't need to come all this way just to check on Yuki. Between Tohru and myself, we can get Yuki better within the next few days I'm sure." Kagome bit her lip, hoping that Shigure would agree. She didn't know how she stood with Hatori, but she knew that if she saw him anytime soon... it would be really awkward between them. At least for her it would be. She was not so sure how he felt.

Shigure noticed her attempt to keep Hatori away. He was trying to figure out if she didn't want him around, because she didn't like him... or was it the opposite? Well he wasn't going to pass this chance up. Shigure was just going to voice his idea of calling Hatori over, when Kagome finished pouring tea into a mug and started moving upstairs.

He shrugged and figured he would call him in his office. Shigure would have asked someone else to call Hatori, as he really didn't want to be on the receiving end of his ire. No doubt that Haru being missing would cause Hatori to be on edge, and he could get rather mean when he was like that. But none the less, Shigure wanted to hear his reaction to Kagome being here.

Moving to his office he picked up the phone and dialed Hatori's number. After the second ring Hatori answered.

"Hello?"

"Ah Ha'ri. It is so good to hear your voice. And how have you been lately?"

Shigure heard a sigh come over the line. "Shigure, did you call for any specific reason, or are you just trying to annoy me?"

"Now would I ever do that?" Shigure cut him off before Hatori could answer, "Anyway, I called to let you know that Haru is here. And that he helped bring Yuki home after he collapsed at school. It would seem that poor Yuki has come down with a nasty little cold. And I don't know what condition he would be in if it wasn't for dear, sweet Kagome coming to his rescue," Shigure said dramatically.

"Kagome?"

Shigure smiled at the sound of Hatori's voice. He was sure that if it was Tohru that had helped, Hatori wouldn't have said anything. Now he was sure that there was _something_ between the two of them. Even if they didn't know it themselves.

"Yes, you have met Kagome haven't you? She is the one with the special ability to touch us and not make us transform. _Sigh_, it is so wonderful to be able to hold a young woman in your arms and not turn into a dog, _sigh._ But anyway Kagome said that she healed Yuki's bronchial tubes, and that he shouldn't have anymore problems with them. I decided to call you and to let you know. That way you can come here and check on Yuki as well as pick up Haru."

Shigure didn't know that when he mentioned holding Kagome, Hatori had subconsciously snapped his pencil in half. He didn't know why he was reacting in such a way to the news. But he knew he didn't like having Kagome in Shigure's house. Hatori decided that he would visit Shigure. But only to pick up Haru and check on Yuki. He didn't care if Kagome was alright or not. And he didn't care if she was in Shigure's arms either. After all it was none of his business.

If that was so, then why did he feel this ache in his chest with the mention of Kagome's name? And a burning in his chest with the thought of her in another's arms? He didn't want to dwell on it any longer, besides Shigure was still on the other line.

"I will be over in a few minutes to check in Yuki. Make sure that Haru knows that I am coming to get him."

Shigure smiled secretly to himself, it was working. He was sure that if Kagome wasn't here he would never have come over that fast.

"Of course, I will let them know that you are on your way."

"Hn." With that Hatori hung up to gather his equipment.

Shigure smiled as he hung up the phone. This was going to be fun. He hadn't seen Hatori act this way in years. Not even with Kana was he quite like this. Interesting.

His train of thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of the front door opening and footsteps making their way hastily up the stairs. He figure that Tohru and Kyo were home. Shigure decided that it was time to tell them the wonderful news.

Walking into Yuki's bedroom, Shigure found Kagome sitting on the edge of Yuki's bed, carefully feeding him some soup. It would appear that during the time he was on the phone the soup had finished. Kyo, Tohru, and Haru were standing by the bed and looking worriedly at Yuki.

Shigure decided that now would be the time to break the news.

"Great news everyone." Everyone turned to him as he started speaking. "I just called Hatori, and he is on his way here as we speak. So Haru he would like you to be ready to go."

"Alright."

Shigure nodded and turned to Kagome, who had turned back to Yuki after Shigure started to speak. If he wasn't watching carefully for any signs, he would have missed the small blush that adorned her face. But he did notice it, and he enjoyed the fact that his assumptions were at least partially correct.

A few minutes later and Kagome had deemed that Yuki had eaten enough soup for the moment, and that he needed his rest.

"I need to be getting home. I never told Saki where I was going and I am sure that she is worried about me." As Kagome was gathering the dishes to bring to the kitchen, Shigure decided he had something to say.

"Leaving so soon? I thought you could at least stay for dinner. You haven't been over to our house for more than a week, and we miss your lovely company. Besides the more the merrier."

Kagome smiled kind of awkwardly and said apologetically, "I am sorry. But I must be getting home. But thanks for inviting me. Maybe another time, yes?"

"Of course another time. But are you sure you don't want to eat with us? Tohru is making her famous rice balls?"

"I am quite sure. I need to go. Bye everyone and take care." They all said their goodbyes as Kagome headed towards the door.

Shigure pouted slightly at his failed attempt to keep her here. He was hoping that Hatori would have already been here. He wanted to see what would happen. Just about to head back into his office, he heard the front door open and Kagome's voice.

"Hatori."


	8. The Feelings You Brought

**Chapter Eight  
The Feelings You Brought**

Hatori looked down at the little woman before him. He knew that there was a chance that she was still here. And it looked as though he just made it in time to catch her. Why he cared? He was still contemplating that reason.

She was still as lovely as she was the first time they met. He thought that she looked rather cute standing in front of him with those big blue eyes staring back at him. Hatori noticed that he was still standing outside, and she was standing there in the doorway.

He acknowledged her greeting and greeted back with a nod, "Kagome. It is pleasant to see you again."

"Yes, it is wonderful to see again as well Hatori. Um, why don't you come in?" Kagome said with a small blush adorning her cheeks and ears.

"Thank you." Hatori walked into the house and Kagome shut the door. She really wanted to get out of there, it was too much seeing him again. What's worse, she didn't know why she was even feeling like this. She had never felt this anxious to both be near a person and to get as far away from that person as possible.

Shigure watched this exchange with rapt attention. He was right! They obviously felt some sort of connection. Now, all he had to do was get them to realize it.

"Ah Ha'ri. What took you so long to get here?"

"Shigure," Hatori greeted, not even acknowledging his question. Shigure knew that it took less time than normal for Hatori to get there. He just wanted to see Hatori's reaction.

"Oh, Hatori, it is very nice to see you again. Will you be staying for dinner?" asked Tohru as she came out of the kitchen to greet their guest.

"I am afraid that I will no–" Hatori began but was cut off by Shigure.

"Of course Ha'ri is going to stay for dinner. Haru is staying as well. We are trying to convince Kagome to stay as well, but sadly she has to get home to her aunt." Shigure sighed sadly, if not dramatically.

Kagome just raised an eyebrow at his comment. "Sorry Shigure, but I _do_ have a family to get home to. And I am sure that they are worried for me. It is getting late. I must be going. Tohru I will see you tomorrow at school. Tell Yuki to get better, and tell Haru and Kyo that I said goodbye." Completely ignoring Shigure, Kagome turned to Hatori, the blush still slightly staining her face, and said her goodbyes, "It was really nice seeing you again Hatori, and maybe next time we can actually talk. But I need to go and you need to check on Yuki. That way you can get away from Shigure sooner."

"Oh! Kagome you wound me so!"

"Uh-huh. You need to get over yourself Shigure. It really cannot be healthy. Well goodbye everyone."

With that she left. Tohru decided that without Kagome in the room, it was a bit awkward and made her way back into the kitchen to finish dinner. She would make a few extra rice balls just in case they did stay for dinner. Even if they didn't, it always made good leftover food.

"Ah Hatori you scared Kagome off. You really need to lighten up. You will never catch any girls with that attitude."

"Shigure. I do not believe that I was the one to scare her off. And furthermore, when was the last time that I had ever tried to get a girl's attention?"

"Oh I don't know, it looked like you and Kagome were acting pretty friendly...." he trailed off suggestively.

Hatori didn't deem him with a response, instead he headed upstairs to check on Yuki. The faster that was over with, the faster he could get out of there and away from Shigure's prying. He didn't need anyone looking into this. Hatori still didn't know where he stood in the matter. And he sure didn't want Shigure snooping about.

* * *

Kagome was confused. She had hoped that maybe not seeing Hatori for awhile, she would forget about him. Or at least not feel like she did when she saw him. But nothing had changed, actually that was not true. Kagome was sure that what she had felt was even stronger than before.

Kagome couldn't deny it anymore, no matter how much she would like to. She knew that it was too late. She already had feelings for him. But on what level?

* * *

After Hatori had already left Shigure's, after declining dinner numerous times, he made his way back to the main house. Haru was sitting silently in the passenger seat. It was quiet and neither of them tried to make conversation. Hatori was still rather upset about Haru leaving the main house without so much as a note. And his punishment was still yet to be decided.

Once Hatori pulled into the main house, he walked to his building. He had to get his special equipment for Akito. Afterwards he came back to his house and got ready for dinner. Tonight he was eating alone. Hatori had to think.

He had seen Kagome Higurashi again, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was the way he reacted to even hearing her name. After hearing that she was at Shigure's and what he had suggested, he had almost blindly ran to Shigure's house just to make sure that she was safe and not in some horrible situation as Shigure had made him believe.

Why? Shigure was correct when he said that he hadn't reacted like that for any woman before. He was wrong when he said he hadn't acted like that in years. The truth was, he had _never_ acted that way period. Not with Kana and not with any other woman.

So why did he act this way towards Kagome?

That, was what he was trying to figure out. The first time he had met her was at the school. He hadn't given her much thought then, as she was just another student. But when he saw her hug Momiji only to have him not transform, he was intrigued. He had called her to the office to let her know that they needed to talk. She surprised him then as well. Kagome didn't show any fear of him, usually there was at least a bit of apprehension. But she seemed completely at ease with him. Which was an odd occurrence in and of itself.

When she had come to the main Sohma house, all she did was smile at him and act civilly. Even though he had treated her with the same coldness that he bestowed upon everyone, again she didn't seem to mind. Almost as if she were used to it. Which was a possibility, he realized that he really didn't know much about Kagome Higurashi. But he would get to know her, he was determined.

After she had healed his eye, he was astounded. He never thought such a miracle was possible, but she did it with relative ease. Hatori had woken up to find her sleeping on his porch. Maybe that was when he started to realize that he felt something for the little miko.

He had watched her in her sleep; she was beautiful in his eyes. She was kind and selfless towards others. Momiji had told him many times of how kind she was when he went to visit them; them, meaning Kagome and Tohru. It was in that moment that he decided that he couldn't pursue her. She was far too kind and caring for someone as cold and emotionless as he was. She needed someone better than himself. Besides, there was a little less than a ten year age difference between them. It would never work. So he set out to keep the distance between them to a maximum. But it all went down the drain when he received one phone call. One single phone call.

He had tried to stay away, but once he heard her name he, almost, literally came running. After months of not seeing her at all, he had missed seeing her face. He never even realized that he had missed her. When she opened the door on her way out, he had seen her blue eyes staring back at him with some form of emotion that he could not name. She had said his name the moment she set eyes on him. And he couldn't explain the feeling that it brought to hear his name on her lips. They probably would have stood there longer, if he had not noticed Shigure standing in the corner.

Hatori could tell that he had made her slightly nervous. She had wanted to flee at the first chance she got. He had wanted to as well. And yet he wanted to stay... with her. As soon as she left, he checked up on Yuki, grabbed Haru, and left with a small goodbye.

Now, here he was sitting on his porch watching the flower petals fall to the ground. He was trying to figure out where he stood in regards to Kagome. He could almost say that he loved her. Hatori had never felt like this, even with Kana. He had never felt like this until they had known each other for months. But with Kagome, he had seen her a total of three times and he already was hooked. He couldn't say he was in love, he didn't know her well enough. But he knew that if they got to know each other, that he would fall in love with her deeper than it could have ever possible have been with Kana.

He wondered if she felt even remotely the same.


	9. A Summer Away, Keeps the Feelings at Bay

**Chapter Nine  
A Summer Away, Keeps the Feelings at Bay, Right?**

Summer was here and Kagome was excited. Originally she'd thought that she would be spending it with her aunt and uncle and cousins, but she was pleasantly surprised to find that she would be going back home to visit her mother, grandfather, and brother. She was hoping that she had been away long enough, that being back near the well would be no problem.

No, she would not move back in with them yet; she wanted to finish school first. But she was eager to see them, and she wanted to also use this time to talk to her mother about... things. As well as to research more about curses. She was sure that her grandfather had _many_ scrolls and documents concerning curses, and she couldn't wait to dig in.

The train was leaving tomorrow, and she would use today to pack up and say goodbye to Tohru and the other Sohmas. No, she was not going near the main house, just Shigure's. It would feel awkward to her if she said goodbye to Hatori. It was already awkward just talking about him. But this summer she was hoping to come to a definite conclusion about her feelings for him.

She didn't want it to be another her and Inuyasha. She had thought she loved him, but it turned into the love of a brother and best friend. Kagome knew that she did not see Hatori as her brother though. As her best friend... maybe, but not her brother.

Enough about that, she would think more on it when she got home.

Home.

She hadn't been home in almost six months. She missed them, and she couldn't wait to see them. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

* * *

Her foot would not stay still, her fingers would not stop their impatient tapping. When was the train going to get there? Her mother was planning on meeting her at the train station to pick her up. Her brother was at a friends house. He didn't know she was coming home. She wanted to keep it as a surprise.

Only ten more minutes. She bit her lip, but stopped when she realized what she was doing. Her foot was still tapping on the floor. Her fingers had stopped, just for her nails to be placed in her mouth. She didn't know how much more she could take. Finally she could see her home town up ahead.

Yesterday she had said goodbye to her friends, and told them to pass it on to the other Sohmas. She wasn't sure if it would make it to Hatori, but she thought that it wouldn't matter either way. He probably thought she was just some silly little girl anyway. _Sigh,_ she needed to talk to her mother. Soon.

As sad as she was to be back near the well. She was also excited. Kagome had come to terms with the idea that her friends were happy and alive in the past. Making new friends at Kawaia High helped a whole bunch. And having the curse to focus on, made her feel useful. There really wasn't much need for a miko now a days, but she was content to be useful now. And maybe, one day, she could become a doctor, and use her powers, subtly, to heal.

She still didn't have her whole future mapped out. In fact the only part she knew for sure, was that she was going to finish high school. Other than that... she had no clue.

The train had stopped and people were starting to get off. Kagome frantically searched for her mother outside the window. Finding her standing off to the side, Kagome waved and smiled. Once out of the train she ran into her mothers arms and hugged her almost to death. She was finally home.

* * *

Did her room always have this much... pink? Or was it always this small for that matter. Come to think of it, she hadn't spent much time in this room for years. When she came back to her time permanently, she was still mourning and hadn't paid much attention to her surroundings. But now... she thought it could use a paint job. Maybe that would be one of her projects this summer. She would talk to her mom later. Right now, Kagome wanted to unpack.

* * *

Her mother was in the kitchen making dinner, and Kagome decided that it was the perfect time to take a walk around the grounds. Her grandfather was at some chess tournament that his senior team was in. He also didn't know that she was home. Dinner would be an interesting event. Kagome smirked at the idea.

Looking up, Kagome came face to... trunk with the Goshinboku. She smiled, somewhat sadly, at all the memories she had shared with this tree. It had been with her from the very beginning. It even knew her before she was born. After all the tree had met her almost five hundred years before her actual birth. She sat under it in the shadows of its branches. It was a warm summer day, just starting to cool down for the evening.

Closing her eyes, Kagome remembered all the good times she had with her friends. And all the good times she would have with her new friends. She continued to think about it until her mother called her in for dinner.

Opening her eyes, Kagome stood up and brushed the dirt off of her jeans. Straightening up, she started walking towards the house. Her brother was due back soon, and she wanted to be sitting at the table when he arrived.

* * *

Shock and excitement were the emotions currently running through Souta's veins. He came home from spending the night at his friends house, to find his sister home. And she was staying for the summer.

The shock had wore off and now he was just happy. Happy to have his family together again. If only for a few months. But she looked happy, and he was sure that her new school and friends had everything to do with it. As he sat there talking and laughing with his mother and sister, waiting for their grandfather to get home, he couldn't help but wonder.... Who had made his sister... glow so much? He was sure that it wasn't just some new friends, there was something else about her. But he couldn't place it.

Maybe over the summer he would find out. He was happy to see that being home, and near the well and her memories, didn't appear to be bothering her. If the true smile on her face was any indication. And he was sure that it was. Souta was sure that she was almost over the past completely.

When their grandfather came through the door, he stood there for a good two minutes before his senses came back and he ran, as fast as he could, to hug Kagome. After the greetings, he began to inform them, in great detail, all the happenings in the chess club. The conversation lasted a whopping two minutes before Souta started asking Kagome about her new friends and school.

This started the discussion about curses and their cures. She didn't tell them all about the Sohmas, just that their family had a history with curses, and had asked her to look it up for them. After all, she had promised not to tell anyone. Her grandfather said that he was sure he had some scrolls in the storage shack. Kagome nearly groaned at the thought of the shed, that place was a total mess. But she was still planning on looking in the morning. She was rather eager to get started.

Mrs. Higurashi noticed that Kagome's tone changed and she blushed a bit when she mentioned the name of a certain Sohma. She was planning on talking to her daughter about that soon. Maybe tomorrow while they searched for cures? Besides the sooner they talked the sooner it would be out and over with. Kagome wanted to talk to her mother about it as well.

Dinner continued on, filled with various topics of small talk. The small family of four got reacquainted with their fourth member. After dinner, Kagome help clean dishes and excused herself to take a long bath and go to bed. The trip and visiting her family again had taken its toll on her mind and body. She was exhausted, but happy.

Tomorrow was going to be another long day, but she was excited to begin her search. Hopefully by the end of the summer, she would have found a cure for the Sohma family curse.

* * *

_Where did all this junk come from?_ Was the only thought running through Kagome's head, as she started searching through the storage shed. All she wanted was a few scrolls on curses and their cures so that she could read them over the summer. Was that to much to ask? Apparently it was.

At least her mother was kind enough to offer her help. This would be the perfect time to talk about _him._ Kagome could barely think _his_ name without blushing anymore. She knew it was _never_ like this for Inuyasha. Sure she had blushed so many shades of red, she would have put cherries to shame, but it was never by just _thinking_ his name. Come to think of it, she was red from anger more than she ever was with embarrassment. Hmm.

That aside, Kagome thought that it would be the perfect time to talk. Both her brother and grandfather were gone again. Her brother playing soccer with some friends, and her grandfather out practicing chess for the "big game." Yeah, don't ask.

She had just moved another box filled with "priceless artifacts," when she started to talk to her mother.

"Hey Mama?"

Finishing dusting off a shelf, Mrs. Higurashi turned to her daughter, who wasn't even looking in her direction, and replied, "Yes?"

"How do you _really _know when you are in love with a person?"

Already having an idea of what her daughter was talking about, or rather _whom_, Mrs. Higurashi decided to ask anyway. "Oh? And who is it you think you may be in love with?"

At first she couldn't hear what Kagome had said, but after asking a couple more times, it became clear.

"Hatori Sohma."

"Ah. And why do you think you love him? If I recall you had 'loved' Inuyasha too."

Kagome huffed slightly and replied, "Yeah, but back then was different. I was younger and I thought I had just found love. But after being with Inuyasha, I realized that I _did_ love him, but as a brother. You know this, so why am I telling you again?"

"And how do you know that what you feel for this... Hatori, is not the love of a brother?"

"I don't know. It is just... different when I am around him. I had never felt even remotely this way towards Inuyasha. And I am confused on what I should do. I am mostly sure that I have... feelings for him. But do I love him?"

"Well, as much as I would love to tell you the answer." Mrs. Higurashi picked up a box and moved it out of the way as she continued, "I can't. That is something that you need to figure out by yourself." She looked thoughtfully at her daughter for a moment and asked, "But that is not all that is bothering you about this, is it?"

Kagome sighed at being so obvious with her feelings. But answered slowly anyway. "No, I don't know if it is right for us to even be together. The age difference is huge for one thing. And he comes from a family where they pretty much only marry their own, if not distant, relatives. From what I understand, rarely is a non Sohma allowed to marry into the family at all."

Mrs. Higurashi just smiled at her daughter and stated soothingly, "I am sure that if you show that you truly love each other, the family will let you two be together." Kagome didn't agree with her. She had heard the story about Kana and Hatori from Tohru, and it was obvious that this Akito did not like them to fall in love. But Kagome didn't want to tell her mother that. She stopped thinking as her mother continued, "And age is just a number. And if you two are really in love, as you believe _you _are, then I see no problem with it. As long as you don't either." Her mother paused and asked, "Do you?"

Kagome bit her lip in thought and answered, "No, not really. I think I was just using it as a excuse to not love him."

"Then there is your answer."

Kagome looked slightly lost and confused at her mother. "Wha?"

"You love him," she answered simply and plainly.

Having her mother just out right say it like that, firmly cemented the idea into her head. She loved him. And now she was one-hundred percent sure, that she, Kagome Higurashi, loved him, Hatori Sohma. Now all she had to find out was how Hatori felt on the idea. How that was going to happen, she had no idea.


	10. New School Year

**Chapter Ten  
New School Year**

The summer was almost over, and Kagome was happy with her life at the moment. She had found some pretty good scrolls on curses and cures, and she was going to test some of the ideas out when she got back. The well hadn't even been on her mind lately. At first when she came to visit, it had been at the forefront of her mind. But now... she had only thought of it when she actually passed by it and was looking in its direction.

She would be heading back to her cousin's house in a few days, and school started next week. She couldn't believe that she was in her second year of high school already. It felt really good to be this far finished with school. Now all she had to do was cure the Sohma family of their curse, and they could move on and live normal lives.

Right now she was going through the scrolls again, and picking the ones she wanted to bring back with her. Some she was going to give to Megumi. He was still working on perfecting his curses and these scrolls could help him.

Now that she was completely sure about her feelings for Hatori, she was able to openly admit, to herself at least, that she missed him dearly. To think, she had only met him a few times, and she was already too far in love for there to be a way out. She just hoped that it didn't end in heartbreak. Kagome didn't need anymore in here lifetime.

She had just finished her sorting and she was going for a walk around the property for one last time before she left. It was a beautiful, sunny, summer day. So she figured, why not?

After all, her family was all gone doing various other activities, so she thought she would enjoy some time alone to herself. Besides once she got back, she was sure that she wouldn't get any time to herself. So she would enjoy it while she could.

* * *

After saying her goodbyes, Kagome left to head back to her cousin's house. It would be an understatement to say that she was excited to go back. Her smile could hardly get any wider even if she tried. She decided to ignore the people around her who looked at her as if she were crazy. It wasn't her fault that she missed her cousins, friends, and a certain someone else. Kagome couldn't wait to arrive, it was almost a repeat of when she came to visit her family for the summer. Kind of ironic actually. She was exited to leave, and now she was excited to come back.

Her thoughts on her excitement were cut short by the approaching train station. Her face practically glued to the window, Kagome waited for the train to come to a complete stop. Once it did she practically ran out of the train and began her trek to her cousin's house. They couldn't pick her up, but that was okay, because they lived fairly close to the train station anyways.

Walking up to the white two story house, Kagome had a sense of déjà vu. Had it only been less than a year that she had walked up to this very house and started her new life? It felt like it had been a lifetime ago.

Finished with her reminiscing, Kagome walked up to the house door. Using her spare key, she opened the front door and let herself in. Taking in the familiar smell that was her family, Kagome thought about what the next week would bring.

She had a feeling that something was going to happen, but she couldn't for the life of her figure it out. Shrugging it off as just being back with her cousins, Kagome went upstairs to unpack her belongings. It didn't appear that her family was home at the current moment in time, but she was sure they would be back within the next hour or so. Perfect time for her to get her room fixed back to the way it was before she left. Not to mention all the cleaning she no doubt needed to do to her room, all the dust had probably settled itself on all her furniture and belongings. Oh joy. The next few hours were going to be fun.

* * *

School had finally come again, and Kagome was happy that she had made it to her second year, and she wasn't missing the past as much as she'd thought she would have. Her grades were good, and she was content.

She was excited to return, yet she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen. It didn't feel bad, but it didn't feel good either. Shaking the feeling off for the moment, as Saki and herself got ready to head to school. Kagome couldn't wait to meet up with her friends before class. Since today was the first day, they didn't really have classes. Just short times where they met the teachers and got used to the new locations of their classes.

While all the first years got orientated, the second and third years pretty much waited for class to start. So Kagome and her friends were able to talk and hangout before class. Yuki had to help with the orientation, but they would meet up later.

* * *

Arisa, Saki, Kagome, Kyo, and Tohru were all hanging around in one of the classrooms after they got their schedules and locker combinations. As they were talking Tohru mentioned that two more Sohmas had started school. Saki had earlier felt their strange electric signals during entrance ceremony.

Tohru explained that they were Yuki and Kyo's cousins, and that Shigure was there to watch them in the entrance ceremony. Arisa decided that she wanted to meet them, and told Kyo to go get them. He was just sitting, reading a manga book, minding his own business when she asked him. Kyo refused to go get them for her. He told them that Tohru could get them.

Tohru said that she was already thinking about seeing them and said she would be happy to go. Tohru convinced Kyo to go with her as well. Kagome followed behind them, for she, too, wanted to see Momiji and Haru again.

* * *

As they were walking through the halls, Kyo decided that it was a good time to ask Tohru which classroom Momiji and Haru were in. Kagome found it funny how Tohru seemed to freeze up, right before apologizing repeatedly. Kagome would have told them where exactly they were, because she could easily feel their auras, but she always enjoyed watching Kyo explode and then realize who he had just yelled at. Besides, Kyo had already asked two girls. A short time later brought Momiji almost running to give Tohru a hug. Unfortunately for him, his attempt to hug Tohru was stopped by Kyo.

Kagome took pity on him and said with a slight pout, "Hey, Momiji... don't I get a hug?"

He immediately brightened and launched himself into Kagome's waiting arms. She hugged him good and hard. They had not been able to see each other since she had visited the Sohma house. Once Momiji was done hugging Kagome she turned towards Haru and opened her arms with a welcoming smile. Though reluctant, Haru finally walked over and gave her a small, awkward hug.

They pulled apart and Kyo began to remark on Momiji's choice of uniform.

"Idiot! What in the world are you doing wearing a girls uniform?!"

"I don't know Kyo, I think that the girls uniform looks pretty good on him. And at least he _is_ wearing shorts. Now, if he were wearing a skirt, that would be going a bit far," stated Kagome.

"Yeah, well he shouldn't be wearing clothes that are made for a girl."

"What the? Momiji what in the world are you wearing?" inquired Yuki as he walked up to the five of them.

Before anyone could answer, Hatsuharu went and greeted Yuki by lightly hitting him in the chest. And shortly thereafter, the student council president showed up and started to complain about Momiji wearing a girls uniform and Haru's "dyed" hair color.

His ranting was cut short by the arrival of Black Haru. He walked up to the student council president and began to pick him up by the collar of his shirt. Realizing that this could get ugly quick, Kagome walked over to Black Haru and put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He did, and once White Haru was back, he moved back over to Yuki.

Kagome turned her glare to the student council president, and said coldly, "I think that you should leave now." Everyone present was sure that she was related to Saki now, her eyes were glowing an eerie blue. The president stood up on shaking legs, and turned to leave. Before he got too far, Kagome stopped him by continuing, "Oh, and by the way, Momiji's uniform is fine. And you should not bother him about any longer. Is that clear?"

He squeaked out a yes, before running away as fast as he could. Kagome turned her smiling face to the others and said, "Well I think it is time we head to class, no? The bell should ring any moment now." Sure enough a few seconds later the bell sounded and they began to walk to class.

Momiji stopped Kyo and Yuki from leaving, saying he had something he needed to tell them. Kagome and Tohru nodded and began to walk again. Halfway there, Kagome realized that she had to go get something.

"Hey, Tohru? I have to get something from my locker. I will meet you in class alright?"

"Oh? Sure thing Kagome. I will see you in a few minutes."

Smiling at Tohru, Kagome turned down a hallway and began to run to her locker. The feeling was back and she felt that she had to hurry. While Tohru happily continued her trek to her classroom.

Not a second after she reached her locker, did Kagome feel a dark presence in the school. Why hadn't she felt it earlier? Well before it was not so close to Tohru's. Forgetting the book she had to get from her locker, Kagome took off in a fast pace towards Tohru. She didn't like this presence. She had felt it before, when she was visiting the Sohma's house. But it felt darker now, and she didn't know why.

Finally reaching Tohru, she found her talking with, who she guessed to be Akito. Kagome noticed Tohru's unease, and decided to get her out of there. Besides, she felt Yuki's aura closing in. And from what she had heard, Akito and Yuki did not have a good history together.

Putting on a smiling mask, Kagome ran right up to Tohru, and seemingly ignored Akito.

"Come on Tohru! We have to get to class, or we will be late!" Kagome said pulling on Tohru's arm. She then looked over to Akito a pretended to just notice him. "Oh sorry. Did I interrupt something?" Kagome asked innocently.

"No, nothing at all. We were just having a little talk. Weren't we Miss Honda?"

"What? Oh yes."

"Really? Well sorry to interrupt you, but we must get to class."

"Not at all, if you will excuse me...."

"Of course! Well it was great seeing you!"

The moment he was around the corner, Kagome's smile all but vanished. She was looking thoughtfully after him. After a moment a look of comprehension and slight excitement crossed her features, before it was wiped away when she noticed the concerned look Tohru was sending her way.

Smiling at her, Kagome said, "Come on Tohru. Let's get Yuki and Kyo and head to class, alright?"

"Okay."


	11. The Lake and Confessions

**Chapter Eleven  
The Lake and Confessions**

* * *

After Akito's appearance at school, nothing big or exciting had happened. The anniversary of Tohru's mother's death had come and gone, and Kagome had gone to the grave with them to pay her respects. She wished that she could have met Kyoko. She sounded like a great woman.

Golden week was coming up, and Kagome was glad for the break. The run in with Akito had been a few months ago, but it was still clearly imprinted into her mind. But it was not on her mind as much as a certain someone was. She couldn't get him out of her head, but she didn't mind it too much. Except when she was at Shigure's house. He would always ask who she was thinking about. Of course all she would ever do was blush slightly and deny that she was thinking of anyone. But Kagome had her suspicions that Shigure already knew who she was thinking about. And she had the feeling that he was up to something. Oh, and how right she was.

* * *

Shigure had decided that since it was Golden Week, that they, meaning Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and himself, would head up to the Sohma's lake house for a vacation. Since Shigure did not have a license or a car, Hatori drove them.

Once they had arrived and unpacked their belongings, Tohru finally got a good look at the lake. She expressed her delight at the beauty of the lake. Shigure suggested that they find something productive to do, meaning for them to take Tohru on a walk. Tohru protested and said that she could go on her own. But after some convincing, Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki left the house to take a walk. After all, the weather was nice outside.

"Shigure, tell me, what's the really reason you wanted to come on this trip?" Hatori asked Shigure as soon as the others had left. "I don't suppose you're trying to avoid your editor again."

"Hahaha, now what would make you think that?"

Hatori just looked at Shigure and pointed to the phone. Shigure's shoulders slumped and he dejectedly walked over to the phone to call his editor. After Shigure was finished he turned to Hatori with tears in his eyes and complained about Hatori ruining his fun.

Hatori just ignored him and lit his cigarette. When Hatori had turned around, Shigure had a secret smile on his face and rubbed his hands together. _That was only part of my fun. The best is yet to come. Muwahahahahaha. _

"Shigure." Said person looked up to find Hatori staring at him with untrusting eyes. "What else do you have planned?"

"Now Ha'ri, how could you think that I had anything planned? Don't you trust me?" Shigure asked with tears streaming down his face.

"Not when you are in one of your moods. Which you currently are in at the moment." Hatori looked into Shigure's eyes and asked, "Now, what is it the you have up your sleeve?"

Shigure opened his mouth to make up some excuse when someone knocked on the door frame and called out.

"Hello? Is anybody here? Shigure? Hmm, do I have the right house?" Kagome asked the last part to herself.

Shigure was watching Hatori's expression. He had slightly widened eyes as he looked in the direction of Kagome's voice. Shigure smiled to himself, this would be fun.

Hatori looked at Shigure's "innocent" face, with a accusing look of his own. Shigure just smiled and shrugged. He knew that they felt something for each other. They were just to slow in admitting it. Well this trip was going to change that, if Shigure had any say in the matter.

"Oh Kagome! We are in here!"

"Shigure? Who's 'we'?" As Kagome asked this she had come into the room to find Shigure and Hatori. With slightly widened eyes, Kagome looked at Hatori shocked before regaining her composure and blushing lightly. "Hello Hatori, I didn't know that you would be here as well."

Hatori watched as the blush spread lightly on her face before he nodded to her in greeting and replied, "Yes, well, they needed someone to drive them. I am one of the only Sohma's with a license and a car, so Shigure naturally had to call me."

"Oh." Was all Kagome could think to say, as she looked down at her feet awkwardly.

"Well isn't this fun! Now we only need one more person to make this time so much better!"

"Shigure. If you call Ayame here, Yuki and Kyo are going to kill you."

"Oh nonsense, Ha'ri, they didn't mean it. Secretly they, too, want Ayame to come here."

"I seriously doubt it, but it is your own funeral."

"Who's Ayame?" questioned Kagome.

"Oh! He is the snake in the Chinese zodiac, and is also Yuki's brother."

"Yuki has a brother? I didn't know that."

"Yes, they are quite a few years apart and not very close, but Ayame is trying to change that. But how can he change that if he doesn't spend time with his brother?"

"Shigure."

"Yes, Ha'ri?"

Hatori just looked at him, but said nothing. Kagome, feeling a bit out of place, decided that maybe she would go for a walk.

"I think I am going to go for a walk. I think I felt the others by the lake. I will see you two in a bit to help Tohru with dinner, alright?"

"Yes, yes, of course my little butterfly. My how I love your cooking. It is as good as Tohru's, and it is such a rare treat that I always treasure the opportunity I get to have some of your fine cooking."

"Uh-huh, well I am going to go now. Hatori, try not to kill him while we're gone," Kagome said with a smile on her face.

Hatori nodded and sent a small smile back in return. He couldn't help it. She made him want to smile. Which was a rather odd feeling for him.

"Bye! See you in a bit."

As soon as Kagome had left, Hatori looked over to Shigure and said, "You truly are an idiot."

"You're one to talk," Shigure said as he pointedly looked in the direction Kagome had left.

Hatori just looked away and walked back to look out at the lake. Shigure smiled a small smile and sat back on the coach to read.

* * *

The next morning the four teens were planning on spending most of their day at the lake. Coming downstairs after Tohru had left the bathroom, Kagome found Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru waiting for her so they could leave. Saying their goodbyes to the two adults, they noticed that Hatori had fallen asleep on the blue coach.

He was lying down with a book on his chest, and a hand over the book. He was too long for the couch, so one of his feet was perched on top of the armrest while the other one was bent at the knee. His head rested comfortably on the yellow pillow.

Kagome smiled softly at the picture. She wanted nothing better than to move the hair out of his face, so that she could see his peaceful expression clearly. Tohru left to go get something, while the others waited for her to get back.

"I didn't think Hatori slept," stated Kyo.

"Really Kyo, he's only human. He has to sleep sometime," explained Shigure.

"I know that. That's not what I meant. I am just saying he doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would fall asleep in front of people," retorted Kyo.

"It is unusual, I'll give you that," said Shigure.

Kagome looked thoughtfully at Hatori and silently thought, _He must be exhausted if he fell asleep in front of everyone. Poor Hatori. I hope the this vacation is good for him. But still... he does look very handsome sleeping there._ Kagome smiled softly at that thought.

Soon afterwards Tohru returned with a blanket, and Kagome silently thanked her for her thoughtfulness. Her thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of another Sohma. Kagome was debating on telling the others that someone was there, or let them find out by themselves.

The answer was made for her as Ayame popped up behind Tohru and started talking. Needless to say, the others were not thrilled. In fact Kyo and Yuki both looked ready to kill him. Kagome decided that it was time to intervene. Besides, she hadn't formally introduced her self yet.

"Um, excuse me?" She stopped as Ayame turned his attention from Yuki to her.

"Hmm? Oh, and who might you lovely lady be?"

Kagome smiled patiently and said, "My name is Kagome Higurashi. And you must be Ayame Sohma? Yuki's older brother? It is a pleasure to meet you."

"My, my, you really are polite. Shigure wherever did you pick this lovely young woman up? You are not cheating on me are you?"

"Now Aya, you know that I could never do that."

"Oh Shigure."

"Aya."

Kagome watched partially fascinated and a great deal scarred for life, as Ayame and Shigure slowly came towards one another. Before they could reach each other though, they were intercepted by Hatori, who had woken up from his nap.

After he calmed Ayame down a bit, and found out why he was there. Hatori decided to let the others free. So he reminded them that they were heading to the lake. Saying their goodbyes, the four teens left. Kagome left with one last glance back at Hatori. She didn't know how much more she could take. She was going to try and tell him on this trip. Besides the worst he could do was reject her, in which case she would just avoid him for the rest of her existing life.

Kagome sighed and followed the other three. What was wrong with her and her love life?

* * *

While Kyo, Kagome, Tohru, and Yuki, enjoyed their walk around the lake, the three adults were drinking tea on the porch. Ayame slid an envelope in Hatori's direction, just as he had taken a sip of his drink.

"Here, these are for you," explained Ayame.

Hatori placed his drink on the table and asked, "What's this?"

"Photographs, they are Kana's wedding pictures." Hatori looked up to Ayame as he continued, "It's up to you whether or not you want to look at them."

"So then," Hatori said as he faced forward once again. "Kana's gotten married." _I should feel sad. And yet, it doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Is this because I have already moved on? And found someone else to love? _

"If I had my way we would have told you about this much sooner. I wanted you to go to that wedding and steal her away from that idiot of a fiancé. But Shigure kept me from saying anything," accused Ayame.

Shigure just casually drank his tea. After all he had his reasons for doing so.

"There was nothing I could have done. No, Kana and I... it's over between us." A picture of Kana's face appeared in his head, and over it came a picture of Kagome's smiling face and shining eyes. Yes, he was ready to forget Kana, and move on. Closing his eyes, Hatori pushed the envelope back in Ayame's direction and said, "Here."

"Well I for one can't tolerate this," said Ayame. Hatori opened his eyes and moved them in Ayame's direction. "You're my friend so I realize that my opinion is biased. But even so what she has done to you. It's unacceptable. I can't stand it. Kana's able to find happiness now because she chose to forget. Meanwhile she's left you to carry the burden of the past alone. She left you behind to suffer with your memories of her."

As Hatori listened the only thoughts he was thinking were, _No, I am not alone. I have my friends, and a new love. Though I have yet to confess. And there is a possibility that she may reject me. But even still... I can find happiness, and it is possible for even the members of the zodiac to find love. And if Kagome does reject me, at least I had felt love again. She has reminded me of what I had missed while I was with Kana. _

"That's how it appears. And yet...you are wrong. She did not leave me alone. I can find love again, and I can forget her."

"Good! Because you do not deserve her. I want you to find someone who will love you for the rest of your life. I want you to be a thousand, no, ten thousand times happier than Kana ever will be. That is what you deserve."

"You know you should try being this determined with Yuki."

"Oh? You think so? Hmm."

"You'll find someone, someday. A woman who's love fills your heart and lifts your spirit, even when you're apart. But who's greatest gift to you will be staying together. And I think that that someone, may be closer than you could ever imagine," stated Shigure.

Hatori looked up to Shigure sitting in front of him and asked, "But _does _she feel that way?"

Shigure smiled and said, "You will only know if you ask."

Ayame lost in thoughts on getting closer to Yuki, missed the exchange between them. But didn't have time to think on it as the four teens arrived back at that house smiling and laughing together.

Hatori was watching Kagome's face and thinking about the talk he had just had. Could it be possible for her to love him as well? Hatori was determined to find out soon. He was sure that Shigure knew something, but wasn't saying anything. But Hatori also knew, that Shigure would have stopped him if he thought it would get him hurt in any way. Just as he would do for him.

After all, that was what friends did for each other. They watched out for each other, and protected them from everything they could. Even a possible heartbreak.

* * *

The sky was absolutely beautiful. And Kagome wanted to walk down to the lake to watch as the sun set on the surface of the lake. She would have asked Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru to go with her, but they were too tired from the hike earlier. Kagome could not believe that the week was almost up. She had, had so much fun. It was amazing. And she got to get to know Hatori better, and she was sure that she was even farther in love with him than she had ever been before.

She had yet to tell him, but the sunset gave her the perfect opportunity. Looking over at Hatori as he was reading a book, she didn't want to disturb him, but she had to do this now. Before she lost all her nerve.

Walking over, Kagome softly cleared her throat and asked, "Hatori, would you like to walk down to the lake with me? The sun is about to set, and I would very much like to watch it. But I would also like the company."

Shocked for a moment, but then realizing that she was waiting for an answer, he set down his book and silently stood up. Kagome smiled at him a headed for the door, looking back to make sure that he was following. He was.

Maybe now would be the perfect time to ask her? They were leaving in the morning after all, and probably wouldn't see her for a while after this. Gazing over to the small woman walking beside him, he decided that, yes, he would asked her tonight.

Hatori and Kagome were standing side by side at the lake's shore. Unknowingly being watched from the lake house windows. Shigure was making absolutely sure that _neither_ of them messed this up. He had worked too hard on this for it to be ruined now!

Watching the sunset for a few minutes, Kagome took a deep breath and decided that it was now or never.

Not looking at Hatori, 'cause she knew that if she did, she would lose her nerve, Kagome began to speak, "Hatori," He looked down at her face, watching interested as she seemed to avoid his eyes. "I didn't just ask you here with me just because I wanted to see the sunset. I have been meaning to talk to you for sometime now." Kagome finally looked into his eyes, but almost looked away with the intensity they were studying her with. "Please don't interrupt me. If you do I am afraid I will never get the courage to speak about this again."

Seeing his nod, Kagome continued after taking another large breath of air, "I know that I have only known you for a little under a year. And in that time, we have only ever seen each other a few times. But ever since the day I first laid eyes on you, I was already attached. Over the summer I had finally come to terms with my feelings for you. I know that you may find me childish in my thinking and that we are wrong for each other. But I can't help that I have fallen in love with you."

Kagome looked away from him, not able to look at his face anymore. _He probably thinks I am a childish idiot. I knew I should have tried harder not to fall in love with him, but it was impossible. Now I will prob–_

Her thoughts were cut short by that hand gently pulling her chin to face Hatori. Kagome's breath hitched at the gentleness, understanding, and _love_ that she saw in his eyes.

He smiled slightly and Kagome was surprised that she was still standing. He made such a beautiful picture standing there, with the sunset shining in his eyes and on his face, and the smile just made him look even more handsome, that she feared she would faint. She was brought out of her thoughts as he began to speak.

"It's funny. I was planning on asking how you felt sometime tonight. As, I too, have fallen in love with you, Kagome Higurashi."

Staring amazed at Hatori, Kagome couldn't help but asked in a breathless whisper, "Really?"

He just nodded and asked a question of his own, "But I was wondering... does the age difference bother you at all?"

Stunned for a moment, it took Kagome a few seconds to realize what he asked. "No, it doesn't bother me at all. What about you?" Kagome asked shyly.

"I have no problems with it in the least."

Kagome smiled, and that was Hatori's undoing. He had wanted to try something ever since he had realized what he felt for her.

"Kagome Higurashi? Will you allow me to kiss you?"

Breathlessly, Kagome said, "Yes."

With no further words between them, Hatori slowly pulled her face to his, and softly kissed her. A few moments later and he slowly slid his tongue out and swept it along her bottom and top lip. Not exactly sure what he wanted, but having an idea, Kagome opened her mouth to let his tongue in. The new sensations were amazing and soon Kagome's tongue was dancing and playing with Hatori's own.

They stopped after a few minutes, as the need to breath became essential. Kagome gazed into his eyes, and noticed that she couldn't see them both. Hardly without her notice, her hand had reached out and pushed his hair away from his left eye.

"Why do you hide your eyes? They are so beautiful."

"I suppose, I am just used to it. Besides, I never really cared what others thought."

Laughing softly, Kagome nodded her head in agreement, "No, I suppose you don't."

"It is getting dark. We should head back, I wouldn't want to be stuck out here with no light to guide our path."

"I agree."

As they began to walk back to the house, hand in hand, Kagome leaned over and hugged Hatori. Almost on instincts, her powers came to the surface to "protect" her.

Shocked for a moment that she had hugged him, Hatori quickly got over it and hugged her back. They stood there for a few moments, just basking in the presence of the other. And taking delight in the fact that the other loved them. Now that only thing they really had to worry about, was Akito.


	12. Getting Closer

**Chapter Twelve  
Getting Closer**

The next few months went by fairly quickly for the couple. Their relationship had grown, and they each found themselves even farther in love with the other than before. Their meetings were kept secret from Akito, getting help from Shigure and the others.

At times Yuki, Kyo, or Shigure would call Hatori and have him come over because they were "sick" or got "hurt." Kagome was extremely grateful. Though Hatori didn't say anything, he was grateful as well. Without them, Kagome and Hatori, would probably never get to see each other.

Hatori had already met her mother, brother, grandfather, as well as the family she was living with. The first meeting was... interesting. Anyway, Christmas had come and gone, and spring was fast approaching. Kawaia High had gotten new school uniforms for the students. Instead of the navy blue shirt with white trimming, it was a white shirt with blue trimming. The skirt remained the same. Kagome like the new color; she always did like white better.

During the time that they were together, Kagome never mentioned the cure for the curse that she had found. She was pretty confident in the fact that it would work, but the process was what scared her. Knowing that she would have to fix it sometime, Kagome had decided that the next time the opportunity presented itself. She would try.

* * *

Having returned from the Shigure's house, and meeting Kisa, who was absolutely adorable in Kagome's opinion, Kagome walked into her current home to find that they currently had some... guests.

Motoko Minagawa, and her... possy, were currently sitting upstairs with Saki and Megumi having tea. Kagome walked in just in time for them to run past her and out of the house. Turning a questioning look towards her cousins, she silently asked them what that was about.

"Oh, hello Kagome, you're home."

Smiling, Kagome answered back, "Yes, I am Megumi. What were _they_ doing here?"

It was Saki who answered her question, "They were trying to find my weakness. They were hoping to get rid of me so they could get rid of Tohru, leaving their 'prince Yuki,' to themselves."

"Seriously?" At seeing their nods, Kagome broke down into a fit of giggles. "Hahaha, those four are idiots if they think that Yuki would _ever_ leave Tohru for them. Hahaha." Wiping her eyes of her tears, Kagome smiled and asked, "So, what did you do to them?"

"I cursed them."

Smiling gleefully, Kagome complemented Megumi on his work. Though she had yet to see what the outcome would be, Kagome had no doubts that it would be fun.

* * *

Kagome had learned from Hatori that Kyo's martial arts teacher would be arriving soon, and to not tell tell Kyo. After all, it was a surprise. Getting excited, Kagome couldn't wait to me the Sohma who had taught many of the other Sohmas the arts of fighting. Especially after seeing their skills herself.

Hatori and Kagome were going to meet at a café and later go to Shigure's to meet him. It was a Saturday, and they each had the free time to spend together. But Hatori ended up being called last minute and had to attend to Akito. Kagome understood and informed him that she would go later on after she worked on some homework. The excitement had dimmed, but she still wanted to meet their teacher, so she would go around dinnertime instead. They wouldn't mind. She would make a dessert to bring; they always did love her desserts. Though she never really knew why.

Shrugging it off, Kagome moved upstairs to start working on her homework. It was almost two now, so she a few hours before she began her baking. No doubt she would have to make quite a bit. Shigure's appetite was large enough to be that of a horse when it came to her cookies. She didn't mind much, except when he resorted to stealing her cookies. That was when she drew the line. Nobody stole her cookies. Nobody!

* * *

Kagome had just put the last tray of cookies in the oven, when she got this strange feeling that someone needed her. Shaking it off as weird, she would have ignored it if Saki hadn't come running down the stairs in haste, grabbing her cloak, and rushing out the door. Grabbing her coat, Kagome followed behind her. After catching up, the two cousins shared a look before nodding. Paying no mind to the rain pouring down on them, or the distant lighting strikes, they ran faster.

In their haste, Kagome completely forgot about the baking cookies in the oven. Fortunately, Megumi was home and smelt the cookies before they were too burnt. Grabbing a handful of the cooled ones, Megumi headed back to his room. He had a curse to perfect.

* * *

Arisa had met up with them as they were running through town, and they were all currently coming up to the cemetery where Tohru's mother was buried.

The rain continued to pour down on them, as they noticed a small figure drooped over Kyoko's grave stone. Immediately Arisa began to move towards Tohru to try and comfort her. Before Saki intervened and pushed her aside. This went on for a minute, Arisa trying to get to Tohru, and Saki keeping her away.

All this time, Kagome just stared down at Tohru. Noticing her appearance and the somewhat dark aura hanging around her, Kagome understood what had happened. Having enough of this, Kagome slowly approached Tohru, and said, "What are you doing?"

Receiving no answer, Kagome stared harder at Tohru, completely ignoring the other two, who had stopped their struggling to watch their interaction.

"Is this where you are supposed to be? Or are you supposed to be with _him_?" Giving no sign that she had even heard Kagome, Tohru remained laying there. Softening her face, Kagome looked down at Tohru and said softly, yet loudly enough to be heard above the rain, "We both need to be with him. He needs us. He needs _you,_ to accept him. To love _him_. Not _it _but _him._"

She watched as Tohru lifted her head and looked at Kagome. Standing up, Tohru moved shakily and slowly past Kagome. Smiling and following next to her, Kagome glanced back and nodded in reassurance to Arisa and Saki.

"Come on Tohru. We need to go."

* * *

When they finally reached Kyo, he was sitting beside a small lake near Shigure's house. Kagome stayed back as Tohru moved towards him. The rain had made the ground muddy and slippery. And her progress was slow. Yuki had also arrived and was on the other side of Kyo to stop him in case he tried to run. Which he did.

As soon as he saw Tohru begin to walk towards him, Kyo got up and tried to run away. Kagome was about to stop him, before Yuki beat her to it. He held on even when Kyo was thrashing him about. He didn't stop until Yuki convinced Tohru to talk to him, and tell him what she was thinking. She did. And once she grabbed on to Kyo's transformed arm, he began thrashing her about as well. Tohru continued to talk, and Kyo calmed down.

After he had transformed back into human Kyo, he glanced at Kagome. She smiled at him, showing that she accepted him no matter what. Leaving Kyo in Tohru's and Yuki's capable hands, Kagome turned around and headed to Shigure's house to tell them the good news. Kyo was fine and Tohru had accepted him and his other form.

As Kagome saw them come back together, she knew that it was time. She had put off what she needed to do for too long. It was time to confront Akito, both about her relationship with Hatori, and to cure the curse.


	13. Cured

**Chapter Thirteen  
Cured**

They were tense. Hatori, Shigure, and Kagome were sitting in front of Akito. He had yet to speak, and was just looking at Kagome. Akito had seen her before, she was at the school with Tohru and was the one to interrupt his time talking with her. And he was sure that she had come once to the Sohma House. But why exactly was she here? From what he could tell, the other Sohma's were close to her, closer maybe than Tohru. The fact that he had not heard about her, upset him greatly. He disliked being kept in the dark. And yet, he had been told nothing of this girl as of yet. He was displeased. Yes, very displeased. And someone was going to feel his wrath.

"Who are you?"

Without looking up, Kagome answered in an even tone, "My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Hmm. Why are you here? As I recall, you have only met me once."

"That is true. However, I have been wanting to talk to you for sometime now. But until this point, was not ready for the meeting."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No," Kagome said bluntly. "_I_ am not afraid of you. But a bit apprehensive of what you would have done to the other Sohmas, had you known what I was trying to do."

"And what was it you were trying to do that would cause me to want to harm my family?" Akito asked darkly.

Kagome looked him directly in the eye and said, "I was finding a cure for the Sohma family curse."

His face took on a darker appearance as he glared down at the young woman. "What makes you _think_ that there is a cure for the curse? For generations many have tried and _failed_ to find a cure. What makes your idea any different?"

"It will work," she stated simply, not an ounce of hesitation in her voice.

He laughed humorlessly and said condescendingly, "I have been born to be the holder of this curse. I will die being the holder of this curse. While the rest of my family at least gets to go out and live a little. I am stuck here in this house because of my poor health that comes from the curse. You are not a part of this family. You do not belong here. Tell me why you think it will work. Huh? Tell Me!" He had grown more and more hysterical by the second, and he was yelling by the end of his talk. Akito was breathing heavily at that point, and his loose fitting clothes had begun to slip off his shoulder.

Kagome did not flinch from his tone, though she could tell that the others were getting tenser by his behavior. They were ready to jump up to subdue him at any moment if the need arose. She stood slowly and looked at him in the eye. This was the moment of truth. The time to set this family free. Would it work? Yes, Kagome knew it would. She just had to get it done quickly or else someone might interrupt the process. That could not happen. If it did, they would be in trouble.

Moving faster than anyone could see, Kagome appeared behind Akito with her arms under his. They came up and over, so that her hands now rested on his shoulders. She held him steady so he could not move too much. Sending her powers into his body to calm him down into a sleeping state, Kagome held him as he began to sink to the floor.

Glancing at Hatori and Shigure, she silently told them not to interfere. Nodding reluctantly in acceptance, they both sat back down to watch in case something went wrong. They had no idea what was happening, so they wouldn't know if something was going wrong anyway.

Kagome set Akito gently on the floor. Pulling some holy chalk -chalk that she had blessed previously before coming to the Sohma's house- Kagome drew a circle around his prone form. Outside of the circle, she began to write old symbols and signs. Once finished, Kagome sat in the middle with Akito, and lightly placed her left hand over his heart and her right hand over his head.

Closing her eyes, Kagome brought a small amount of her powers to the surface. As soon as she had enough, she began to chant in an ancient language. A language that neither Shigure nor Hatori had ever heard before. They watched, transfixed, as her powers changed from a light pink, to a light blue, and finally to a white. The white power seeped into Akito's body, and after what seemed like hours, a black orb-like substance emerged out of his body. Fully encased in the pure white of Kagome's powers, she pulled it out and away from Akito's body.

After it was off to the side Kagome, still with her eyes closed, began to push her hands together to shrink and finally destroy the curse. It exploded in a flash of light. Hatori had to cover his eyes to not go blind. As he looked at Kagome, he saw her began to sway. He got up and ran to her side. Carefully picking her up, he told Shigure to move Akito onto his futon. He walked out of the room and towards his home, intent on making Kagome as comfortable as he could.

The fact that he was holding her without her powers coming to the surface, never registered in his mind. His only concern was getting her to a place where she could rest and recover from using so much of her energy.

* * *

Kagome awoke to find that, one, she had a terrible headache and at the moment couldn't remember why. And two, this wasn't her room. Her groggy mind supplied these facts within a few seconds. The next few seconds were filled with remembering what had happened earlier. How much earlier, she had no clue. But she could always ask Hatori; who had just walked through the door.

"Where am I?" Kagome had a clue, but she wanted to make sure.

"You are in my home. Akito is still resting, but seems to be doing fine. I had just come from checking on him," Hatori said, guessing that she wanted to know how he was.

Kagome nodded in thanks, and accepted the tea offered to her. Sitting up, Kagome beckoned Hatori to sit on the bed beside her. He complied with no complaints. Once he was sitting on the bed, Kagome pulled him down so his head was resting in her lap. She set her tea aside and began to move her fingers through his hair. She loved his hair, it was so soft, and smooth. He didn't mind having her pull her fingers through his hair either, it always relaxed him.

A few moments of comfortable silence, where the couple just enjoyed the others presence, Kagome decided to ask the question that was plaguing her mind since the moment she had woken up and realized where she was.

"What will happen now?" Hatori sleepily opened his right eye and looked up at her in silent question. Understanding that he wanted her to elaborate, Kagome continued, "What will happen with us now? Will Akito let us be together? Or will he try to keep us apart?"

Hatori sat up and turned to Kagome with a serious, but loving, expression on his handsome face. He pulled her lips to his and kissed her softly. Pulling apart a few moments later, Hatori said, "Whatever he says, I will always be with you. He took my first love away from me. He will not take another no matter what."

"Would you really leave your own family for me?"

"Yes," came his simple and immediate reply.

She kissed him this time, and said, after they broke apart, "Then we will have to make sure that he doesn't say 'no.' For I do not think that _I_ could leave your family. I have grown too attached to them in the past year that I have known them. Though if the need truly arose, we could convince most of the other Sohma's to leave with us."

"Hmm."

Kagome laughed happily, but yawned a moment later. Pushing her down to the bed, Hatori began to get up to bring the unfinished tea out to the kitchen. His journey was stopped, however, when a small hand grabbed his sleeve. Looking down at the half-lidded sleepy eyes of his love, Hatori couldn't resist. Forgetting the dishes for the moment, he lied down next to Kagome, and together they fell asleep. Each holding the one they loved.


	14. The End

**Chapter Fourteen  
The End**

Akito had woken up the next morning. He woke with the strange feeling of missing something. Yet, he could not comprehend why he felt that way. After sitting on his futon for a few moments, he recalled what he could from the day prior. That woman, Kagome if he remembered correctly, had done something to him. What, he could not remember, all he knew, was that he was here, but there was no one else. They had left him alone, and he didn't know what happened after she rendered him unconscious.

Getting up, he realized that he felt better than he had ever felt since he was born. The feeling of missing something, was not necessarily a bad feeling, just strange. Walking towards the door, he was about to open it, when it was opened for him.

Shigure had decided to bring Akito his breakfast, as Hatori was still sleeping and he didn't want to disturb him. Besides he already got some pictures of him cuddled up to Kagome, so it was worth it. Opening the door, Shigure had found Akito already awake and standing in front of him.

Walking a bit further in, and setting the tray on the low table in the corner, Shigure turned around and calmly shut the door. He was ignoring the heated looks that Akito was sending his way. No doubt that he wasn't too happy to have been knocked out. He probably also didn't know that the curse was actually gone. Shigure knew. He had already hugged Tohru and not transformed. That was rather fun, at first Yuki and Kyo were so upset with him, that they failed to realize that he hadn't transformed. Once they did, however, Yuki and Kyo, received their fair share of hugs from Tohru.

Looking over at Akito, he motioned to the tray and said that it was time for breakfast. Akito made no move towards the tray. Instead, he chose to stare at Shigure with his cold gaze. Silently commanding him to give him the answers he sought.

Shigure sighed when he noticed that Akito was not about to move. He figured that he really didn't want to prolong the explanation, so he started to talk.

"Kagome removed the curse." Not wanting to beat around the bush, he got straight to the point.

Shock showed on Akito's face for a mere second before it was replaced with a neutral expression. Shigure noticed his countenance and knew that Akito didn't believe him. Akito had lived with the curse as a part of him for most of his life. The idea that it was just gone, was impossible to him. Shigure sighed again and tried to explain further. After all, he didn't want Kagome hurt just because Akito didn't believe her.

"After Kagome... put you to sleep. She began to use her powers to literally pull the curse out of you. She proceeded to destroy the curse, and it is no longer in existence. The curse is gone, and we can now hug others without the fear of transforming. I already tried it and am one hundred percent sure that it is gone." Akito continued to look at Shigure with a small look of distrust, and even a bit of... hope. Shigure continued when he saw that Akito was warming up to the idea, "You are free. You are no longer the holder of the curse, you no longer have to die young. You can live." Shigure said the last part with a small smile.

He and Akito used to be friends, but once he became head of the family. Everything changed with them. Shigure always felt rather helpless that he could do nothing to help his family, but now... Now they were free, and they could live their lives to the fullest. They could truly find love, and be with the ones they loved.

Akito roughly grabbed his chest, and realized that the empty feeling he had felt, must have been the missing curse. He looked up into Shigure's gray eyes, and he laughed; a full, hearty, happy laugh. It may have seemed strange, but to Shigure and Akito, it was like old times. This was the Akito that Shigure had missed, and now their family members would be closer than ever before. And the tale of the family's curse would be passed down from generation to generation. And Shigure had no doubt that Kagome and Hatori's children would be the first of that new generation. Now all that was left was to get married.

* * *

Kagome and Hatori had woken up from their nap, to find that Shigure had already told Akito, and the meeting that they had feared was to happen, never did. Akito had even given them his blessing, if not in a rather rough way. He still consented.

The entire Sohma family had thrown a party to celebrate. Both the removal of the curse, as well as the wedding between Kagome and Hatori. They were to get married as soon as Kagome graduated from high school in the following year.

Kagome's mother and grandfather were both excited, as was Souta. He was assigned the job of ring bearer. While Momiji wanted the position; he let Souta have it. After all, he _was_ the bride's younger brother.

Tohru and Kyo had been dating since the curse was removed, and Kagura had surprisingly understood. Though she didn't give him up without a fight, Kagome soon whipped her into shape and set her straight. She was now dating a guy she had met in college, who used to live on a small farm that raised pigs. They got along really well.

After the curse was lifted, Yuki began to be a bit more open, and was now starting to date a girl from the student council. He actually didn't mind too much that Tohru had picked Kyo over him. He had felt that Tohru was more of the mother figure he had never had, or a sister, and not a lover or girlfriend.

Kagome and her cousins were closer now that the curse was gone. She never had to worry about any of them finding out, so they hung out with each other more often.

In the years that followed their wedding, Kagome ended up having the first set of twins in the Sohma family line. As strange as it seemed, the Sohma's had never had any twins throughout the many generations.

They had one boy, Ryuu, who was named after his father, as his zodiac was the dragon; they both thought it rather ironic. Their second twin was a girl, Mai, who took on her mother's middle name.

They stayed happily married for a good sixty-five years, at which time Hatori had gotten a heart attack and died in his sleep. Kagome followed him after four more years of living without him. Their legacy lived on in their children.

Ryuu grew to become a doctor, and took over his father's practice. Along with their second daughter, Sumiko, who had married Kyo and Tohru's eldest son. Their youngest, and fourth daughter, but eighth child, Rumiko, had remembered all of her mother's tales about a girl traveling into the past through a well and all of her adventures, and wrote them as a manga series once she had married. She thought it was appropriate to use her mother's name in the story, as she was the one who told them. But she kept all of the other character names the same.

Takara, their seventh child, and third daughter, had grown up to become a teacher and taught math to the preschoolers up to the elementary children. While their other twins boys, Akio and Takuma, the third and fourth born, followed their uncle Souta in soccer, and made it to the professionals. They later settled down, and were working on families of their own. Their last son, Kouki, had fallen in love with Hiro and Kisa's second daughter and were married, and lived in the Sohma estate.

Akito had even found someone and they lived their lives out and passed the title of head of the family to their eldest. He was a great leader and he ruled the Sohma's fairly and justly. The other Sohma's greatly respected him, and it showed in the closeness of the family members.

To this day, Kagome and Hatori continue to watch over and protect their family, both distant and non. They were buried behind Hatori's home, in the garden. Where both the snow falls, and melts into spring. Where the flowers grow and bring happiness to those that ever look upon the scene.

They had found love, and they would never be apart ever again.

~The End~

* * *

**1 Thessalonians 5:18**

In every thing give thanks: for this is the will of God in Christ Jesus concerning you.

* * *

Thanks to all reviewers and future reviewers! Please review even if the story has already been up here for months, I always enjoy hearing what people think of my writing.  
It helps me write better for my next stories!


End file.
